


De la haine à l'amour

by ClaireMcKenzieFraser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hurt, Love/Hate, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMcKenzieFraser/pseuds/ClaireMcKenzieFraser
Summary: Une fanfic dramione qui part un peu dans tous les sens avec du lemon et de la violence. (bien lire les warnings)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 9





	1. chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Une fic que j'ai commencé en 3ème et que j'ai terminé en terminale (je sais, je sais) Je vous préviens, si vous voulez la lire que j'ai été horrible avec le personnage de Ron dans cette fanfic (je l'aime bien en vrai hein) Je précise également qu'il y'a des références au viol et beaucoup de violences.   
> Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos retours en commentaires. (j'ai posté cette fic sur un autre site aussi)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the universe.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis laissé embarquer là-dedans. Moi, Hermione Granger, la première de ma classe (et probablement de Poudlard) me retrouve dans une fête clandestine au fin fond des cachots dans le secteur des Serpentards. Je ne suis pas seule, Harry, Ron et Ginny m'ont accompagnée ou plutôt m'ont traînée à cette stupide fête. Des élèves de toutes les maisons sont présents, mais pour une question de «sensations» la fête se déroule chez les Serpentards, car les cachots sont un bon endroit pour se faire des frayeurs. Je ne voulais pas venir et je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir retourner étudier dans mon dortoir, mais c’était sans compter sur Ginny qui m'a suppliée et m'a fait les yeux doux toute la journée. On ne se méfie pas assez de Ginny, mais quand ma meilleure amie veut quelque chose elle peut se montrer très convaincante. J'ai utilisé maintes et maintes excuses, mais elle n'a pas abandonné et elle me répétait qu'il fallait profiter de ma jeunesse et que je sorte un peu de ma chambre dans laquelle je passe quasiment toutes mes journées libres. Voilà comment je me retrouve à une fête avec des jeunes bourrés qui titubent, et les tympans qui sont sur le point d'exploser. Je ne dois pas être normalement constitué, car je suis sûrement la seule qui ne prenne pas son pied lors des fêtes. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc, pour moi la définition d'une bonne soirée, c'est une tasse de thé, un bon livre et un plaid. Je cherche des visages familiers, mais mes accompagnateurs ont disparus me laissant seule dans ce merdier. Bon quitte à être dans une situation pareille autant en profiter et en plus j'ai bien l'intention d'effacer cette soirée de ma mémoire. Tout en tirant sur la robe (bien trop courte et osée) -que Ginny m'a prêtée en prétextant que les miennes étaient trop sages pour une fête - pour essayer tant bien que mal de la maintenir en place, je me dirige vers le bar. Le brouhaha m'empêche d'avancer comme je le voudrai et plusieurs personnes m'écrasent les pieds qui souffrent déjà d'être perchés sur de si hauts talons. Quand j’atteins enfin le bar avec les pieds en feu, je m'assois sur un tabouret et je me jure de ne plus jamais écouter Ginny. La musique est vraiment très forte, mais la pièce est insonorisée ce qui permet de ne pas alerter les professeurs. J'attrape une bière-au-beurre sur le comptoir et je constate l'étendue des dégâts pour le moment. Une dizaine d'élèves sont effondrés par terre et les trois-quarts sont tellement bourrés qu'ils seraient sûrement perdus si je leur demandais leurs prénoms. De ma position, j’aperçois Harry et Ginny en train de danser collés serrés. Ils ont raison de profiter et ils sont tellement mignons, parfois, je me surprends à envier leur relation. Je cherche du regard Ron, mon petit-ami qui m'a lâchement laissé tomber pour aller parler à Lavande Brown. Notre couple est plutôt compliqué, il n'est jamais là, il ne me montre plus qu'il m'aime. Je ne retrouve plus la passion dévorante que nous avions au début de notre relation. Nos rapports sont devenus une sorte d'habitude, il manque du piment dans notre relation. Mais à chaque fois que j'essaie de lui en glisser un mot, il est avec Lavande. Je ne suis pas jalouse de Lavande, car le Ron que je connais ne me tromperait jamais, mais je suis agacée de toujours passer au second-plan. Avec Harry, c'est différent. Il n'y a jamais eu aucun soupçon de romance entre nous, mais notre connexion est forte. Il est le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Il est toujours là pour m'écouter, mais depuis qu'il sort avec Ginny je n'ose plus le déranger avec mes histoires. Désormais inquiète de ne pas voir Ron, je fourre la bière dans mon sac et je me lève. Je me dirige vers Harry et Ginny pour leur demander s'ils savent où il se trouve, mais quand ils m'aperçoivent leurs visages se décomposent.

Hermione : « Vous avez vu Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un bouton au milieu de la figure ? »

Ils échangèrent des regards gênés puis Ginny commença.

Ginny : «Non non ne t'inquiète pas tu est parfaite … C'est juste que… On pensait qu'il était avec toi parce qu'on a entendu...»

Harry repris ensuite

Harry : « On a vu Ron se diriger là-bas (il pointe du doigt un coin isolé non loin d'eux caché de la vue par un rideau.) et on a entendu des bruits… des gémissements et on pensaient que tu étais avec lui vu que… Mais on dirait bien que non… Pardonne-nous, Hermione.»

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux quand mon cerveau termine d'analyser les propos d'Harry. Mon monde menace de céder à tout moment et mon cœur loupe un battement. Ce n'est pas possible, non, Ron ne me ferait jamais ça... J'ai besoin de vérifier le propos de mes amis et non sans hésitation, je me dirige vers le recoin isolé. Harry et Ginny tentent de m'en empêcher, mais vu l'état émotionnel dans lequel je suis actuellement, ils se résignent à abandonner. Je les entends m'appeler, mais je suis déjà loin et je sens mon pouls pulser au niveau de ma tempe. Quand j'écarte le rideau et que je trouve Ron la bouche sur celle de Lavande et les mains sous la jupe de celle-ci, je manque de vomir. Quand Ron me voit, il s'écarte de Lavande avec un sursaut, celle-ci geint et lui me contemple avec un regard horrifié. J’attends désespérément de me réveiller de ce cauchemar, car s'en est sûrement un. Malheureusement, rien de tel ne se produit et nous nous fixons sans savoir quoi dire. Après quelques instants qui m'ont paru durer une éternité Ron ouvre la bouche et il s'excuse encore et encore.

Ron : «Pardonne moi Mione , ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, nous étions enfin j'étais juste en train de...»

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ma main vient s'écraser dans sa joue. Je l'ai surpris en flagrant délit et lui trouve encore un moyen de nier ce que je viens de voir. Ma gifle était assez violente, ce que fit sursauter Lavande qui agrippa Ron par le dos. La trace de ma main trônait sur sa joue en laissant une grosse marque rouge sur sa peau de nature très pâle. Désormais hors-de-moi je ne pus empêcher les mots de sortir de ma bouche.

Hermione : «Ronald ! C'est fini, tu m'entends ? Fini ! Que ce soit en amour ou en amitié, ne vient plus jamais m'adresser la parole sauf si tu veux que je te castre ! Tu n'es qu'un abruti de première ! Et ne viens pas te plaindre quand ta Lavande t'attachera des petits nœuds dans les cheveux et t’appellera Ronron devant tout le monde !»

Ron me fixait étrangement, dans son regard, je pouvais lire de la tristesse, du regret, mais aussi de la colère. Peut-être que j'y suis allée trop fort, d'accord, il méritait une correction, mais j'ai hurlé tellement fort que tous les invités ont stoppé toute activité pour regarder dans notre direction. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues et je recule. Harry m'attrape et me demande si je vais bien même si après ce qu'il vient de se passer, il connaît déjà la réponse. Je murmure un «non, mais j'irai bien» assez bas pour que seul lui et Ginny puisse l'entendre et je me dirige vers la sortie. En voyant des dizaines d'yeux braqués sur moi, je hurle

Hermione : «Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ?»

Puis, progressivement les élèves retournent à leurs occupations. Je tente de me faufiler entre les personnes pour pouvoir sortir d'ici. J'ai bientôt atteint la porte quand quelqu'un me rentre dedans et que je bascule en avant. J’atterris alors sur quelqu'un. Merde ! Je ne connais que trop bien cette odeur si familière qui appartient à mon ennemi de toujours. Drago Malfoy. Je m'écarte brusquement de lui et je lève la tête. Quand mes yeux noisette rencontrent ses yeux gris, je sens un frisson me parcourir le long de l'échine, mais ce n'est pas la réaction que j'avais imaginé avoir. En effet, je pensais ressentir du dégoût, mais malheureusement pour moi Drago a beaucoup … Évolué physiquement et sans mentir, il est sacrément canon. Et mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi ? Il me fixe avec un regard indéchiffrable et un sourire en coin.

Drago : «Bah alors Granger, Weasmoche est si mauvais que ça au lit ? C'est pour ça que tu te jettes dans mes bras ? Désolé, mais je ne fricote pas avec les sangs-de-bourbes.»

Il me fixe d'un sourire moqueur, ravi de m'avoir déstabilisée, Théodore à la même expression que Drago sur la face, mais à mon plus grand étonnement ce n'est pas le cas de Blaise. Dans son regard, je peux presque lire de la désapprobation envers Drago.

Hermione : «Ça va les chevilles ? Arrête de croire que toutes les filles fantasment sur toi la nuit. Sache que tu me dégoûtes et que je préférerais nettement embrasser Rogue que coucher avec toi.»

Honnêtement, je ne pense vraiment pas ce que je dis, si j'avais un choix à faire, il se porterait sur Drago sans aucune hésitation et c'est ce qui m'effraie le plus. Je ne peux pas tomber sous le charme de la fouine. Ma réplique fait pouffer Blaise et je vois que Théodore tente tant bien que mal de retenir son rire. Le seul qui ne trouve pas ma réplique drôle, c'est évidemment Drago. J'ai dû blesser son ego surdimensionné. Vu son regard énervé, je préfère fuir, je les contourne et je sors.


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis dans tous mes états et j'ai besoin de décompresser, mais je ne me dirige pas vers les dortoirs, car Harry et Ginny vont sûrement venir me chercher et les dortoirs paraissent bien trop évidents. J'ai besoin d'eux, mais pour le moment j'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule. Je me précipite alors vers les toilettes des filles ou je sais que je serai tranquille. Les couloirs sont vides et silencieux et ils en seraient presque effrayants. J'attrape ma baguette et je lance un lumos pour m'aider à y voir plus clair. Quelques portraits me font des réflexions, car ils aimeraient dormir alors je me dépêche pour ne pas les gêner davantage. Après quelques minutes, j'arrive devant les toilettes et je m'y réfugie sans hésitation. Comme je l'avais prédit personne ne s'y trouve, enfin... il y a bien une personne, notre très cher Mimi Geignarde mais on est assez proche. C'est étrange, mais parfois je lui confie des choses que même Ginny ne sait pas. Je m'approche d'un lavabo et observe mon reflet dans le miroir. Mimi me fixe silencieusement, car les toilettes sont devenus comme un repaire pour moi et elle sait que je viens ici uniquement quand je désire être seule. Des larmes tracent leur route sur mes joues et mes yeux sont bouffis et rougis. Super, il fallait en plus que je ressemble à un zombie. Je fais couler le robinet lentement puis me mouille le visage, l'eau fraîche me fait un bien fou car j'ai l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur. Mimi est particulièrement calme alors je lève les yeux vers elle.

Mimi : « Hermione, à ce que je vois, tu n'as pas passé une très bonne soirée, et je reconnais ce regard, j'avais le même chaque fois qu'un garçon me brisait le cœur en mille morceaux. Ah ce que je pouvais être fragile quand j'étais encore vivante, oh pardon toi, tu l'es encore alors je t'écoute. Si tu veux, je serai ravie de partager mes toilettes avec toi toute la nuit pour que tu m'expliques.»

Je ne réponds pas, car ce soir je suis seule avec ma conscience. Je m'enferme dans un cabinet de toilettes puis je sors des vêtements de rechange de mon sac, c'est-à-dire un short bleu en jean, un top noir avec des broderies qui forment des étoiles ainsi qu'une paire de baskets noires également. J'ôte cette stupide robe dix fois trop courte pour moi et j'enfile ma tenue plus confortable. Je repense aux événements de cette terrible soirée et je me laisse tomber le long de la porte de la cabine, j’enfouis ma tête entre mes bras. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que Ron ressente le besoin d'aller voir ailleurs ? Peut-être suis-je trop plongée dans mes études ? Mais c'est ce que je suis, je suis comme ça et on ne peut pas m'enlever ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû mettre les pieds dans cette satanée fête et puis il y a eu Drago... Je ne vais pas bien, pas bien du tout même. Je donne un coup de pied dans mon sac et un bruit de verre retentit, ma bière-au-beurre ! Je viens de me rappeler que je l'avais et je la sors de mon sac, heureusement encore en un seul morceau. Je l'ouvre et la vide pratiquement d'une traite, je n'en ai jamais bu une aussi vite et ça me brûle la gorge. Après quelques minutes plongée dans mes pensées, je sors de la cabine puis des toilettes car Harry va sûrement faire une crise cardiaque si je ne retourne pas au dortoir, j'ai déjà été absente pendant plus d'une heure. Je m'aventure à nouveau dans les couloirs pour retourner dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, mais j'avais oublié qu'il ne faut jamais se balader seule un soir après une fête. Au moment de tourner à une intersection, je suis violemment plaquée contre le mur. Je me débats et tente de hurler, mais je n'y arrive pas, mes cris restent bloqués dans ma gorge, je suis impuissante. Parmi mes assaillants, je reconnais Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle tous élèves de Serpentard et proche de Drago. J'aurais du m'en douter cette folle de Pansy est amoureuse de Drago depuis qu'elle le connaît, et même s'il continue de la rejeter il suffit qu'il claque des doigts pour qu'elle le suive comme un toutou. Elle ne comprend pas qu'il s'amuse simplement avec elle et elle se venge sur toutes les filles qui adresse la parole au blondinet. Elle me ferait presque de la peine la pauvre. Elle s'approche de moi avec un sourire narquois et sadique et sa tête n'est plus qu'a quelques centimètres de la mienne. 

Pansy : «Tient tient, mais qui voilà ? Notre miss-je-sais-tout ! Si on m'avais dit que je trouverais dans les couloirs à une heure pareille une fille aussi coincée que toi, je ne l'aurais jamais cru, mais c'est une bonne chose que je t'ai trouvé, car toi et moi on a quelque chose à régler. Si tu crois ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde que MON Drago va s'intéresser à une pauvre sang-de-bourbe comme toi tu te fourres le doigt dans l’œil mais bien profond.»

J'ai envie de répliquer, de lui balancer tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur, mais je n'arrive pas à parler, je suis immobilisée et j'ai terriblement peur. Je n'ai jamais été dans une situation pareille auparavant et aucun de mes manuels n'explique comment se sortir de ce pétrin. Pansy et ses acolytes ricanent devant mon silence puis Pansy commence à déboutonner mon short et à relever mon t-shirt pendant que Crabbe et Goyle ricanent bêtement tandis que j'assiste à cette scène consciente mais impuissante. J'abandonne tout espoir quand soudain Pansy et ses acolytes sont projetés au loin par un sortilège. Plus personne ne me tient et mes forces m'ont abandonnée, je m'écroule par terre. Je tourne la tête pour identifier l'auteur de ce sortilège et je découvre avec stupéfaction Blaise. 

Blaise: «Non mais ça ne va pas ? Vous êtes vraiment malades vous le savez ça ?! Cassez-vous d'ici avant que j'appelle Malefoy pour qu'il vous règle votre compte.»

Pansy grogne des tas de choses incompréhensibles et disparaît avec les deux bêtas. Blaise commence à s'approcher de moi, mais j'ai un mouvement de recul et de panique. 

Hermione: «Non! Je t'en supplie reste ou tu es!»

Je crois voir passer de la pitié pour moi dans son regard et il s'agenouille devant moi sans avancer plus.

Blaise: «Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je te le jure, je veux simplement t'aider pour rejoindre ton dortoir en un seul morceau. Tu ne veux pas m'approcher plus et je le comprends, mais je ne te laisserai pas retourner dans ces couloirs toute seule. Est-ce que c'est compris ?»

La détermination de Blaise me surprend, pourquoi cherche t-il à me protéger alors qu'il est ami avec la fouine ? Je suis perdue dans mes réflexions et Blaise, qui semble s'être calmé, me regarde d'un air gêné.

Blaise: «Heu... Hermione tu devrais...»

Il pointe du doigt mon short et mon haut et soudain, je vire au rouge écarlate. Je m’empresse de reboutonner mon short et je rabaisse mon haut. Blaise sur un ton encore un peu gêné me demande si je vais accepter son aide. Je devrais l'accepter, mais ma fierté m'en empêche et je tente de me relever non sans mal. J'essaie de faire un pas mais je titube et manque de tomber, Blaise me rattrape.

Blaise: «Allez, viens je vais te sortir de ce pétrin»

Je n'ai pas la force de résister alors je murmure un oui presque inaudible et à peine l'ais-je prononcer que mes jambes décollent du sol et que je me retrouve dans ses bras.

Hermione: «Non ! Attends ! Je ne peux pas retourner dans mon dortoir, Harry va tout de suite se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas et c'est bien trop honteux pour que je lui raconte. En tout cas pas maintenant.»

Blaise: «Et bien dans ce cas là, il y a une autre option mais tu risques de ne pas l'aimer»

Hermione: «Dit toujours, de toute façon au point ou j'en suis rien ne peut être pire ...»

Blaise: « Je t'emmène au dortoir des Serpentards »

J'ai eu tort, ma situation vient de s'aggraver encore plus. Des milliers de choses se bousculent dans ma tête, mais je finis par accepter. La seule chose que j'espère, c'est de ne pas croiser Pansy ni Drago même si je sais que Blaise me protégera. Nous n’échangeons plus un mot durant le trajet et une boule commence à se former dans mon ventre. Ais-je fais le bon choix ? Je n'ai pas le temps de méditer sur la question plus longtemps car nous sommes arrivés. Blaise pose sa main sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvre. Pour la première fois, je pénètre dans la salle commune qui m'est interdite depuis longtemps, la salle commune des Serpentards. Personne ne s'y trouve, ils doivent être dans leurs dortoirs ou bien encore en train de faire la fête. Quelque part, cela me rassure, car je n'ai pas envie d'être le sujet des prochains commérages. Blaise me dépose sur un fauteuil et me dit qu'il revient tout de suite. Pendant ce temps, j'ai tout le loisir de détailler cette salle commune si mystérieuse. Cette salle est plutôt sombre et austère, les couleurs dominantes sont le noir et le vert. Ce qui fait le charme de cette pièce, c'est la grande cheminée ornée de décorations de serpents par dizaines. Blaise revient avec un spray et un petit bandage.

Blaise: «Tu t'es foulé la cheville et tu saignes des poignets.»

Instinctivement, je tourne la tête vers mon bras et en effet un léger filet de couleur pourpre coule le long de mon bras, Pansy devrait vraiment couper ses ongles. Je n'y avais même pas fait attention, mais maintenant que je l'ai vu, je ne peux empêcher ma tête de tourner, je déteste le sang. Blaise s'approche de moi et commence à soigner mes blessures, en même temps il lance une conversation.

Blaise: « J'ai cru comprendre que ce soir ce n'était pas vraiment ta soirée... Mais je peux te dire que tu m'as beaucoup fais rire quand tu as tenu tête à Drago. Il a besoin que quelqu'un le remette à sa place de temps en temps.»

Il accompagne sa réplique d'un clin d’œil et un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres quand je repense à la tête de Drago quand je l'ai fait descendre de ses grands chevaux.

Hermione : «Et bien, on peut dire que c'était le point positif de ma soirée»

Je déclare en souriant.

Blaise: «Ah ! Tu peux me croire, on ne lui laissera jamais oublier ça ! Tu es fatiguée ? Tu peux utiliser ma chambre, je dormirai sur le canapé»

Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ce que je fais ici, mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que Blaise est quelqu'un de bien que j'avais mal jugé à cause de son entourage. Je décide donc de lui faire confiance et je le suis. Je commence à monter l'escalier qui mène à sa chambre avec grande difficulté, car mes jambes sont encore courbaturées, Blaise est juste derrière moi pour me rattraper en cas de chute ce qui me rassure un peu. Une fois en haut, il m'indique une porte qu'il ouvre ensuite. Sa chambre est très jolie et très bien organisée, chaque chose est à sa place.

Blaise :voilà , heu tu peux faire ce que tu veux, je suis en bas si tu as besoin.»

Hermione : «Merci beaucoup, vraiment. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu m'arriver si tu n'étais pas intervenu.»

Ma dernière phrase se termine par un sanglot étouffé et Blaise me prend dans ses bras où je reste nichée pendant quelques longues minutes. Au moment où je m'apprête à m'écarter de Blaise la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre et laisse place à un Drago qui à l'air autant surpris qu'en colère.


	3. Chapter 3

Drago «C'est quoi ce bordel Blaise, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là et qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?»

Blaise « Calme toi mec, je faisais rien de plus que la consoler et si tu veux pourquoi va demander à Pansy elle te l'expliquera sûrement mieux que moi. »

D'un seul coup, les yeux du blond se braquèrent sur moi et je détourne la tête.

Hermione « écoute Blaise, je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée, je vais juste partir et retourner dans mon dortoir ok ?»

Blaise «Non ! Hermione, mon offre tient toujours, tu peux rester pour cette nuit, je vais expliquer la situation à Drago.»

Hermione «Non Blaise, je préfère rentrer, merci pour tout, mais je vais rentrer.»

Drago «Par Merlin dites moi ce qui passe ici !»

Hermione «Et bien ce qu'il y a, c'est que je viens de me faire agresser»

Puis je descends en quatrième vitesse les marches de l'escalier sans me retourner puis je sors du repaire des Serpentard. J'ai vu dans le regard de Drago une once d'inquiétude sûrement car il est rarement dans le flou des événements. Il doit avoir l'habitude de tout contrôler, d'être au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard. Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête pour que je suive aveuglément Blaise. Sûrement parce que quand on est désespérés nos actes sont désespérés. J'aurais dû me douter en voyant trois lits dans la chambre de Blaise qu'il n'était pas seul à dormir dans cette chambre. Trois amis inséparables Drago , Blaise , Théodore ce n'est pas difficile de savoir à qui appartiennent ces lits. Je tente de reprendre mes esprits en secouant ma tête plusieurs fois. J'essuie toute trace de larmes ayant pu couler et j'arrange mes cheveux avec mes mains, maintenant je peux retourner à mon dortoir. Si mes amis me posent des questions sur mes blessures je leur dirait simplement qu'après la fête je suis partie à la bibliothèque et que je suis tombée dans les escaliers. Au moment ou j’aperçois le portrait de la Grosse Dame je suis soulagée d'être arrivée à destination.

Hermione « Fortitudo»

la Grosse Dame «Il est bien tard mais bon allez entre»

Je souffle un merci discret et je rentre dans ma salle commune et je monte dans ma chambre et comme je m'y attendais Ginny m'y attendais. En me voyant elle sursaute, se lève et me prend dans ses bras en un temps record. Dans ses bras je pleure sans gène.

Ginny «Oh mon dieu ma belle mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?»  
En disant cela elle pointe mes blessures du doigt et je lui sort mon excuse qu'elle ne va sûrement pas avaler mais au moins j'aurais essayé. Comme prédit elle ne me croit pas une seule seconde et je décide de lui faire part de la vérité.

Ginny «Non mais sérieusement Hermione, tu crois que je ne sais toujours pas quand tu me mens ?»

Hermione « Si, excuse-moi, mais c'est que … après la fête je suis restée un moment aux toilettes avec Mimi et quand je suis ressortie, je suis tombée sur Pansy et ses deux acolytes et ils ont essayé de m'agresser. Seulement Blaise est apparu et je l'ai suivi dans le dortoir des Serpentard, car je ne voulais pas revenir ici dans cet état.»

Ginny «QUOI ? Et tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me cacher quelque chose comme ça ? Plus sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?»

Hermione «Rien ne t'inquiète pas Blaise m'a sortie de ce pétrin»

Ginny «Blaise hein ? Il est plutôt mignon …»

Hermione «Ginny !Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois»

Son rire plein de sous-entendus m'a fait rire également, j'en ai bien besoin.

Ginny «Oui oui c'est ça, de toute façon l'abruti qui me sert de frère ne te mérite pas et tu as besoin d'un copain. »

Hermione «ouais ...»

Je suis rouge tomate, pivoine tout ce que vous voulez mais ce qui est sur c'est que Ginny l'a bien remarqué.

Ginny «Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te rendras heureuse Mione »

Hermione «Non mais c'est que ...»

Ginny «Pas de mais avec moi ça ne marche pas en plus personne ne te résistera ça je te le dis»

Cette nuit je m'endors aux côtés de Ginny avec plein de questions sans réponses. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil brille et je m'étire comme un chat. Ginny doit déjà être en train de déjeuner en bas alors je me prépare et je descends, je vais m'installer près de Ginny, Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred et Georges. J'ai l'étrange impression d'être épié et quand je tourne la tête, je vois Drago en train de m'observer, au moment ou je le vois qui me regarde, il baisse les yeux comme gêné d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. C'est mignon, je n'aurais jamais cru que Drago pouvait être timide. Je sors de mes pensées quand Dumbledore déclare que le bal aura bientôt lieu. Moi qui pensais y aller avec Ron, j'avais organisé cela depuis le début de l'année, mais maintenant mes plans tombent à l'eau. Mes pensées vont directement vers Drago et je repense à ma discussion avec Ginny. Je vais me venger et tout faire pour que Drago tombe sous mon charme juste pour voir la tête de Pansy quand il sera à moi. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Je tente un regard vers Drago et comme prédit, il me regarde, mais cette fois il ne détourne pas la tête. Sans le quitter du regard je montre la porte avec ma tête et mon message semble être passé car il acquiesce discrètement. Je me lève et sors, je l'attends dans le couloir. Quelques minutes après il est avec moi.

Drago «Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?»

Hermione «Je te propose un marché»

Drago «Quel genre de marché Granger ?»

Hermione «Le genre qui ne se refuse pas»

Drago «Je t'écoute»

Hermione «Tu veux te débarrasser de Pansy et vu ce qu'il c'est passé la nuit dernière je ne la porte pas non plus dans mon cœur.»

Drago «Où tu veux en venir ?»

Hermione «Je te propose de lui faire comprendre une fois pour toute que tu ne veux pas d'elle et de la rendre jalouse. »

En prononçant ses paroles, j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et lui me regarde plus étonné que jamais.

Hermione «Bien, sûr ce ne serait que de la pure comédie»

Drago «Je marche mais uniquement parce que je te doit bien ça vu ce qu'il c'est passé hier. Bon et bien Hermione Jean Granger je t'invite à m'accompagner au bal et je ne prends pas de "non" pour réponse.

Hermione "Et j'accepte avec grand plaisir."


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny «QUOI ? Tu vas au bal avec Drago Malefoy ? Le Drago Malefoy qu'on connaît depuis notre première année ? Le même Drago que Ron méprise ?»

Hermione «C'est exact, c'est ce Drago Malefoy. Ginny, tu ne vas quand même pas me faire la morale alors que c'est toi qui voulais que j'aille au bal. Et puis de toute façon, il s'agit seulement d'un accord entre nous. Il se débarrasse de Pansy et moi je me venge de Ron et puis voilà.»

Ginny «Tu fais ce que tu veux la seule chose qui importe c'est que tu t'amuses. Mais fais quand même attention parce que ce genre de marchés ne se terminent que très rarement comme ils étaient convenus au départ.»

Hermione «Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça tu seras là pour m'arrêter si je m’implique trop.»

Ginny «Toujours, bon bah qui dit bal avec le prince de Serpentard dit journée shopping on a pas beaucoup de temps le bal, c'est après-demain»

Et avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit Ginny m'avait déjà entraîné dehors. Super, le shopping avec Ginny c'est long, très long. Les meilleures boutiques sont à Pré-au-Lard c'est donc notre destination. Après avoir déambulé dans la quasi totalité des boutiques vestimentaires du coin sans trouver de robe qui me plaise, on décide de s'arrêter un moment pour boire une bière au beurre. Je n'ai pas trouvé de robe, mais j'ai trouvé une sublime paire de chaussures. Ce sont des sandales à talons noires avec une lanière qui s'enroule autour de la cheville comme un serpent.

Ginny «La journée n'est pas encore finie et de toute façon, on ne rentrera pas avant d'avoir trouvé ta robe.»  
Ginny, elle, a trouvé une robe très jolie. C'est une robe qui descend jusqu'aux genoux. Elle est rouge opaque avec des petites touches dorées. Le haut est un bustier avec un décolleté généreux sans pour autant être vulgaire. Le bas de la robe est bombé un peu comme un tutu. Les couches successives de volant donnent l'impression d'une rose. Elle s'est également acheté une paire d'escarpins noirs plutôt sobres. D'un seul coup, mon regard s'illumine, derrière Ginny il y'a dans une vitrine une robe à tomber par terre. En voyant mon regard dériver Ginny se retourne et pousse une exclamation presque identique a la mienne.

Ginny «Hermione, je crois qu'on a trouvé la perle rare!»

Je laisse l'argent sur la table et me dirige vers cette boutique. Ginny me dit d'aller dans la cabine d'essayage pendant qu'elle s'occupe de la robe. Quand elle arrive, elle me la glisse à travers le rideau. Je l'enfile et je sors. Ginny me regarde comme ci j'étais une déesse. C'est une robe longue qui descend jusqu'aux pieds, elle est près du corps et drapée sur le côté. Le haut est un bustier, elle est fendue tout le long de ma jambe droite. Et cette couleur, elle est vert foncé, mais pleine de petits détails argentés.

Ginny «Non mais la Hermione, tu es juste magnifique, je te le dit ce soir beaucoup de mecs vont envier le beau Drago»

Je règle la robe et on rentre enfin à Poudlard avec les pieds très douloureux et une fatigue extrême. On se couche peu de temps après être rentrées et cette nuit deux yeux gris bercent mes rêves. Après m'être préparée, je me dirige vers les cachots, au programme cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentard. Je me positionne à côté d'Harry.

Rogue «Aujourd’hui vous allez devoir me faire une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges. Vous serez répartis en duo qui seront tirés au hasard.»

Génial il ne manquait plus que ça, Harry est avec Crabbe, Ron avec Drago et moi avec … Pansy. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux, mais pourquoi fallait il que les duos soient tirés au sort ? Je suis certaine que c'est encore un coup de Rogue ça. Bref Pansy me jette un regard de la mort avant de se mettre à coté de moi.

Pansy «Alors comme ça MON Drago va au bal avec une traînée comme toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête.»

Hermione «Peut-être qu'il s'est juste rendu compte que t'étais aussi laide qu'un veracrasse.»

Pansy «Toi ferme la misérable sang-de-bourbe»

Pendant tout le cour elle a agi comme une gamine et elle a tout fait pour que la potion soit totalement ratée ce qui est malheureusement arrivé. Résultat, je me suis payé un T. En sortant de la salle Drago me regardait étrangement comme s'il était partagé entre prendre ma défense et la réaction des gens s'il le faisait. Bref le reste de la journée passa en un éclair et je m'endormis rapidement. Je me réveille en sursaut, car Ginny hurle qu'il faut qu'on se prépare pour le bal. Après m'être douchée, brossée les dents et les cheveux Ginny me saute dessus de nouveau m'assoie sur une chaise et commence à me coiffer et me maquiller. Une petite heure plus tard, je ne me reconnais plus dans le miroir. Ginny m'a fait une tresse puis un chignon avec ma tresse, elle m'a ensuite parsemé mes cheveux de paillettes. Mon rouge à lèvre est rouge sang, mon teint est resté presque normal et j'ai une couche d'eye-liner et de mascara noir. Après avoir enfilé ma robe j'ai l'air tout droit sortie d'une série américaine. J'aide ensuite Ginny à se préparer à son tour. Je lui fais un épi de blé sur le côté et un maquillage assez sobre, car elle me l'a demandée. Nous sommes magnifiques. Harry serait fou de ne pas épouser Ginny tout de suite.


	5. Chapter 5

POV Drago

Pansy « DRAGO ! Il faut que je te parle, tout le monde répand cette horrible rumeur qui dit que tu vas au bal avec cette sang-de-bourbe ! Si ça monte aux oreilles de Lucius, tu vas t'en prendre plein la figure alors que ce ne sont que des rumeurs n'est-ce-pas ?»

Drago «Calme toi arrête de hurler, tu viens de m'exploser un tympan ! Ce ne sont en aucun cas tes affaires, mais pour ta gouverne oui j'y vais avec Granger. Pour ce qui est de mon père même si je sais qu'il n'approuverait pas cela sache que je suis quand même en âge de choisir ma partenaire de danse. Si tu espérais que j'allais t'y inviter ce n'étais que de simples illusions.»

Pansy est soudain devenue pâle et elle ne bougeait plus, j'ai presque failli m'inquiéter pour elle, mais ça n'a duré qu'une seconde.

Pansy «Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi cette fille répugnante ? Franchement je ne te reconnais plus ces derniers temps j'ai l'impression de cohabiter avec l'ombre de toi-même. Je t'en prie Drago reprend toi, revient moi. »

En prononçant ces mots elle s'est agenouillée devant moi, m'a fait les yeux doux et a commencé à me caresser la cuisse. Avant un simple clin d’œil de sa part suffisait pour m’exciter, mais aujourd’hui elle n'a plus aucun effet sur moi, elle me dégoûte presque.

Drago «Écoute on a passé du bon temps ensemble, c'était cool et tout, mais c'est fini trouve toi un autre plan-cul moi j'en ai fini avec toi.»

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de répondre, j'en avais plus qu'assez qu'elle se permette de me faire la morale comme si elle en avait le droit. Je suis parti en claquant la porte plutôt violemment. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que je fous, Pansy ne m’intéresse plus, mais elle a raison qu'est-ce que je fous bordel. Moi Drago Malefoy, je vais au bal avec Hermione Granger Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a poussé à accepter mais il faut dire que j'aime les défis et maintenant que j'ai accepté il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Hermione Granger sera mienne. Seulement, je ne connais pas encore les conséquences de mes actes, je risque d'être déshonoré mais je prendrais le risque.

Drago «BLAISE , t'es là ? Il faut que je te parle.»

Blaise «Je suis là, qu'est-ce qui a ?»

Je l’entraîne dans le dortoir pour ne pas que des oreilles non désirés écoutent notre conversation. Je m'assois sur mon lit et il m’imite.

Drago «Je vais au bal avec Granger»

J'ai lâché la bombe d'un seul coup pour être sûr de ne pas me dégonfler. Et Blaise me regarde étrangement, du moins ce n'est pas l’expression que je pensais qu'il aurait.

Blaise «C'est super, écoute je ne savais pas comment te le dire mais Pansy j'en ai eu ma dose. En plus après ce qu'elle a fait à Granger...»

Je n'avais jamais demandé ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, je savais juste qu'elle avait été agressée. J'ai soudain envie de savoir tout dans les moindres détails, je lui demande et il me raconte tout. Je pensais que ça ne me ferait rien, mais j'éprouve une sensation étrange. J'ai envie de casser la figure de cette garce. Je sors de là et je cherche la salle sur demande comme une furie. Quand je l'ai trouvée, j'y rentre et je trouve des mannequins, aussitôt je balance le maximum de sorts que je peux pour me défouler. Je finis par m'écrouler au sol de fatigue et je reste plongé dans mes pensées et mes souvenirs sans voir le temps passer, je finis même par m'endormir et quand je me réveille, je sursaute, merde le cours de Rogue est dans 20 minutes. Je m'y rends paresseusement et à contre cœur je n'ai même pas eu le temps de choisir ma tenue heureusement que j'ai l'embarras du choix dans ma penderie. Merde Pansy est avec Hermione ! Je suis trop loin d'elles pour pouvoir les entendre, mais je devine très vite le sujet de leur conversation quand je vois Pansy s'énerver, on dirait que ses yeux vont sortir de leurs orbites. Hermione essaie de se concentrer tant bien que mal sur sa potion, mais Pansy n'arrête pas de mettre d'autres choses dans le chaudron ce qui fait complètement rater la potion de Granger. Rogue lui fait une réflexion sur sa potion, il cherche une occasion comme celle-ci depuis que Granger est à Poudlard, mais elle ne rate jamais une potion. Vous vous doutez bien qu'il ne s'est pas retenu de lui faire une remarque. Pansy ricane bêtement et Hermione rougit, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est mignonne comme ça, insouciante. Son seul problème c'est d'avoir raté sa potion si seulement c'était pareil pour moi. Elle sort furieuse de la salle après avoir obtenu un T et elle me lance un regard que je ne saurais identifier. Je sors avant que Pansy ne puisse même envisager de venir me voir. Je me dirige vers mon dortoir puis j'ouvre ma penderie. Il faut dire que ma famille est aisée, je n'ai donc que l'embarras du choix. J'opte finalement pour un costard et un pantalon noirs ce qui n'est pas très original. Ma cravate et mon insigne Serpentard viennent agrémenter la tenue. Je vais ensuite me coucher mais je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Hermione n'est qu'un jeu, qu'un pari stupide. Honnêtement je ne sais pas qui j'essaie de convaincre mais je n'ai pas l'air très convaincant. Le lendemain je me réveille et je me prépare rapidement. Je me dirige alors vers la salle de bal, pour l'instant je ne vois pas Granger mais elle viendra j'en suis certain. 15 minutes après je la vois enfin et mon cœur manque un battement. Merde elle est … Elle est magnifique. Mon esprit divague. Elle me cherche du regard et quand elle le croise elle sourit timidement et descend les marches. Harry et Ginny sont juste derrière elle. En arrivant j'ai aperçu Lavande et Ron en train de danser et je n'en revient toujours pas qu'il ai eu ce culot. Harry n'a pas l'air de savoir qui va danser avec Hermione c'est-à-dire moi alors rien que pour voir sa tête je me met à marcher vers Hermione. En arrivant devant elle je lui tends ma main qu'elle prend sans hésitation. Sa peau est très douce. Harry écarquille les yeux mais ne dit rien car Ginny l’entraîne avec elle. Malgré qu'ils soient partis de l'autre coté le balafré n'arrête pas de jeter des œillades à Hermione pour vérifier qu'elle va bien. Quelque part, ça me blesse, je n'ai pas été tendre avec eux c'est vrai mais je ne suis pas un monstre. Hermione a l'air gênée, elle tient toujours ma main mais ne sait pas quoi faire. Soudain, McGonnagal déclare que le bal commence officiellement et soudain la musique retentit. Ma main lâche la sienne pour se positionner sur ses hanches. Elle me regarde interloquée.

Drago «Quoi ? C'est parce que ton ex est là que tu refuses de danser avec moi ? Allez Granger ce n'est qu'une danse ça ne t'engage à rien.»

Elle ne me répond pas, mais hoche doucement la tête. J'ai bien entendu d'autres plans de prévus mais elle ne le sait pas. Doucement, elle se rapproche de moi et entoure mon cou de ses bras ce qui nous rapprochent. La musique qui est jouée est Human de Christina Perri. (les paroles ci-dessous ne sont pas à moi, il s'agit des paroles de la chanson Human de Christina Perri)

I can hold my breathe  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days if that's what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part if that's what you ask  
Give you all i am

Mes mains descendent légèrement et se positionnent à la naissance de ses fesses. Je la sens sursauter et j’entends sa respiration devenir bruyante. Elle se presse un peu plus contre moi, collant son bassin sur le mien. Putain elle veux ma mort, mon bas-ventre se réveille et elle doit avoir senti mon érection se former puisque qu'elle a sursauté de nouveau. Pourtant, elle n'a pas pris ses jambes à son cou, ce que j'aurais pensé qu'elle ferait dans une situation pareille. Au contraire, ses mains montent et me tirent légèrement les cheveux. Putain, j'ai la confirmation elle veux ma mort. Elle relève la tête doucement et nos regards se croisent, nos bouches ne sont plus qu'a quelques centimètres. Je pense pendant une seconde que j'aimerais que Ron nous observe en ce moment, j'aimerais qu'il sache ce qu'il a perdu. Puis je rompt la distance entre nos lèvres. Ma bouche pousse vers la sienne et elle finit par céder elle m'embrasse à son tour. Je ne pourrais pas en rester là. Une de mes mains parcourt son corps puis je la passe sur sa cuisse nue qui est visible grâce à l'ouverture de sa robe. Je la remonte doucement mais je m'arrête car elle me mord la lèvre. Elle est rouge écarlate et elle me chuchote à l’oreille :

«Pas ici»

Puis nos regards se croisent à nouveau et dans ses yeux je peux lire plein de sous-entendus. Elle me donne les mains et m'entraîne hors de la salle de bal sous les regards interloqués de Ron d'Harry et de Pansy. Elle se dirige vers la salle sur demande et referme la porte derrière nous. Je décide de reprendre les rênes et je la plaque contre le mur.


	6. Chapter 6

POV Hermione

Que suis-je en train de faire ? Ceci ne faisait définitivement pas parti du plan. Merde je voulais juste l'allumer un peu mais ça s'est retourné contre moi. Je devrais arrêter ça tout de suite avant de faire une énorme bêtise mais chaque baiser et chaque caresse qu'il me donne éloigne de plus en plus l'infime partie rationnelle de mon cerveau jusqu'à l'effacer totalement. Ses lèvres quittent les miennes et il me regarde comme pour me demander la permission de continuer, pour réponse je me plaque de nouveau contre lui et commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Il jette sa veste par terre et me saisit par les hanches. Comme par automatisme mes jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille et je l'entends gémir doucement. Mes mains agrippent ses cheveux soyeux que j'aime tant et il grogne. Il me colle encore plus au mur, rapprochant nos bassins et me faisant sentir son érection par la même occasion. Tout mon bas-ventre commence à s'activer et je gémis sans pudeur. D'un seul coup, il me repose à terre me retourne contre le mur et descend la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Elle tombe à mes pieds me laissant en sous-vêtements devant Drago qui est encore habillé et je l'enjambe. Quand je me retourne vers lui et qu'il me détaille avec un regard intense je suis heureuse d’avoir choisi des sous-vêtements sexy. Je porte un ensemble bordeaux avec de la dentelle qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination.

Drago «Putain Granger, t'es vraiment sexy»

Ses mots me font rougir venant de lui et je manque d'oxygène quand lentement, il commence à se déshabiller devant moi sans me quitter des yeux. Il commence par défaire sa cravate et la jette au sol, puis il fait lentement glisser sa chemise laissant place à son torse musclé. Oh mon dieu ! En me fixant toujours, il descend lentement sa braguette et il se retrouve en boxer devant moi. Il s'approche de moi et commence à me caresser à travers mon string. Je geins, car son petit strip-tease a fait de moi une boule de désir. De son autre main il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge qui tomba au sol et commença à me malaxer le sein. Tout n'était que sensation autour de moi. Lorsque ses doigts écartèrent ma culotte et rentrèrent en contact avec mon sexe, il se rapprocha de moi et me chuchota :

Drago «Tu es déjà toute trempée et prête pour moi Granger, dit moi ce que tu veux.»

En prononçant ses mots sa main gauche pince doucement mon téton tandis que sa main droite continue de me torturer en tournant autour de mon sexe sans jamais le pénétrer.  
Hermione «Toi, je te veux toi»

Drago «C'est pas assez précis ça ma belle»

Sa voie est rauque me montrant qu'il fait tout pour se retenir avant d'avoir obtenu ma réponse.

Hermione «Je veux tes doigts en moi»

D'un seul coup, il me pénétre d'un doigt ce qui me fit gémir. Son doigt fait des va et viens en moi et je ne peux me retenir de lui procurer du plaisir également. Je m'apprête à baisser son boxer pour saisir son sexe quand il insère un second doigt en moi.

Drago «Putain ce que t'es étroite, ça va être si bon de te sentir autour de moi.»

Il geint quand j'enserre de mes mains son membre bandé et que je commence à le branler doucement. Soudain il retire ses doigts de moi et me pousse jusqu'au grand lit à baldaquin vert qu'il a fait apparaître. Je tombe sur le lit et il me rejoint en une seconde. Il m'embrasse avec fougue ce qui montre la violence de son désir puis il baisse sa tête vers ma poitrine pour sucer mon sein tout en malaxant l'autre. Je relève mon bassin et me frotte à lui en gémissant sans retenue. Puis il m'arrache ma culotte, putain ça se voit que c'est pas lui qui a payé pour l'acheter. Même si je suis en colère pour l'état désastreux de ma culotte j'avoue que c'était réellement plus qu'excitant. Ses yeux entrent en contact avec les miens quand il commence à s'enfoncer en moi, son geste est lent et profond et je me cambre en poussant un cri. Il se retire tout aussi doucement me faisant sentir toute la longueur de son sexe frotter sur mes parois sensibles ce qui me fit pousser un nouveau cri d'extase. Il réitère son geste deux fois avant d'accélérer la cadence . Je lui lacère le dos et lui tire les cheveux ce qu'il semble apprécier. J'étais au bord de l'extase, ses coups de reins étaient profonds et forts ce qui fit monter mon orgasme. Mes parois se resserrent sur lui quand je jouis et un long cri s'échappe de ma gorge, il me suit rapidement et se retire lentement de moi. Merde ! Ce mec est vraiment un dieu du sexe. Je le vois se rhabiller rapidement, et partir en me jetant un regard possessif.

Drago «Tu es à moi Granger, l'oublie pas»

Puis il disparaît me laissant seule. Non mais je rêve, pour qui il se prend, je ne suis pas un objet et je n'ai rien signé. Je ne serai pas son objet sexuel. Je me rhabille lentement et sans savoir pourquoi la tristesse m'envahit peu à peu. Pauvre cruche que j'étais a espérer qu'il reste...


	7. Chapter 7

POV Drago

Merde, non mais quel con je suis ! Premièrement, je vais au bal avec Granger et je couche avec elle. J'ai couché avec une sang-de-bourbe ! Le pire dans tout ça c'est que j'ai beau me répéter que c'était la plus grosse erreur de ma vie et essayer de me dégoûter par le fait que ce soit une sang-de-bourbe mais ça n'a plus aucun effet. Non, au lieu de ça je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il vient de se passer. Et plus j'y pense plus je regrette d'être parti comme le pire des voleurs. En partant j'ai prononcé les mots «Tu est à moi Granger», c'est sorti tout seul de ma bouche sans que je ne veuille. J'ai pensé tout haut. L'expression d'Hermione était indéchiffrable à cet instant, j'aurais presque pu croire qu'elle était heureuse que je prononce ces stupides mots. Ce qui est étrange c'est que je ne le regrette pas, ce que je regrette c'est d'être parti sans un mot... Je sombre dans un sommeil sans rêve. Les vacances de Nôel commencent demain, apparemment cette année aucun élève ne peut rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances pour cause de : je cite «travaux dans les dortoirs». Ils ne veulent pas nous préciser ce qu'ils vont faire. Bref qu'est-ce que j'en à foutre je ne comptais pas rester de toute façon, mon père sera absent pour son travail et ma mère me manque. Je pense qu'en-dehors de Blaise et de Théodore c'est la seule personne qui se soucie vraiment de moi et non pas de sa réputation. Ils ne me jugent jamais, au lieu de ça ils me supportent et j'ai dans ces moments-là le sentiment d'être aimé. J'aime mon père, seulement lui ne m'aime sûrement pas ou en tout cas il n'a jamais rien fait pour me le montrer. Il ne s'intéresse qu'à mes faits et gestes. Je ne sais pas s'il est au courant que j'ai invité Granger au bal, mais je ne veux pas être là quand il le découvrira.

POV Hermione

La salle sur demande est affreusement vide depuis qu'il l'a quitté, me laissant seule avec mes larmes et ma tristesse. Je suis pourtant stupide d'avoir songé pendant plus d'une seconde qu'il pouvait avoir ressenti des choses pour moi comme j'en ai ressenti cette nuit pour lui. Au lieu de cela, il est parti, mais je ne devrais pas m'étonner. Je ne pouvais pas en attendre plus de Drago. Mon estime pour lui avait grimpé depuis qu'il avait accepté de m'aider si bien que je me sentais presque confiante près de lui. J'ai couché avec Drago et ce n'étais qu'une affaire d'une nuit, il ne m'a jamais promis le contraire... C'est moi qui suis bête d'avoir espéré plus. Je me relève et me rhabille machinalement. J'espère me réveiller de ce cauchemar le plus vite possible, mais rien ne se passe m'indiquant que malheureusement, je suis actuellement dans la triste réalité. J'arrive dans mon dortoir pour y passer une dernière nuit. Cette nuit fut mouvementée, j'ai eu énormément de mal pour m'endormir. C'est seulement le matin que vient la question de l'endroit ou j'allais séjourner durant ses vacances. Mes parents ont oublié mon existence, les Weasley voudront que je vienne chez eux, mais avec Ron dans la même maison ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée. Malheureusement, c'est la seule maison qui pourrait m'accueillir.

Hermione «Harry ?»

Harry «Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione ?»

Il a levé la tête dès que j'ai prononcé son prénom, et je sens que dans sa réponse il y'a de l'inquiétude et de l'étonnement. Je ne lui ai pas reparlé depuis qu'il m'a vue au bal avec Drago, peut-être qu'il me déteste aussi maintenant que je l'ai trahi en allant au bal avec son ennemi. Rien que la pensée que je puisse le perdre me fait éclater en sanglots et sans attendre il pose son livre et se précipite vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je laisse libre cours à mes larmes et le serre encore plus dans mes bras comme ci je me raccrochai à la vie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans ses bras à pleurer mais il ne m'a pas posé de questions, il s'est contenté de me serrer dans ses bras et me rassurer le temps que je me calme. Et je le remercie infiniment pour ça. Je m'écarte doucement de lui et la première chose que j'arrive à prononcer c'est :

Hermione «Tu ne me déteste pas ?»

Harry «Mais bien sûr que non ! Comment pourrais-je te détester toi qui a dù me supporter et m'a sauvé toutes ces années. Toi que je considère comme ma sœur. Dit moi ce qui ne va pas, tu sais très bien que tu peux compter sur moi et que tu trouveras toujours refuge dan mes bras. Il n'y a rien sur cette terre que tu puisses faire qui me fera te détester.»

Hermione «Oh Harry, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Tu est une bénédiction, tu sais toujours quoi dire et je t'aime pour ça.»

Il acquiesce et son regard me rassure je décide donc de lui raconter ce qui me tracasse, je reprend alors :

Hermione«Le soir de ma rupture avec Ron, j'ai été agressée par Pansy puis aidée par Blaise. J'ai passé un marché avec Drago pour qu'il m'aide à me venger de Ron et lui de Pansy. Nous sommes donc allés au bal ensemble, une chose en entraînant une autre, on a finis par … coucher ensemble. _Pourquoi j'hésite à lui en parler ? Harry ne me jugerait jamais»_

Il ne m’interrompt pas, mais je vois dans ses yeux une petite désapprobation même si elle part rapidement.

Hermione «Je sais que ça va paraître bête mais j'ai vraiment cru que ça pourrait mener quelque part mais Drago est parti juste après et je suis certaine qu'il ne ressent pas les mêmes choses que moi … Et puis il y'a les vacances qui commencent aujourd’hui et je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je ne peux plus retourner chez moi et je n'ose pas retourner chez les Weasley après ce qu'il c'est passé entre moi et Ron.»

Harry «Hermione, je ne sais pas s'il a agi par indifférence pour toi ou par peur de ce qu'il ressent pour toi, mais une chose est sur s'il te fait du mal, il va finir à l'infirmerie. Je ne te jugerai pas si tu veux continuer à le voir , la seule chose que je te demande c'est d'être prudente avec lui car on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait préparer. Pour ce qui est des vacances ce n'est pas une question qui se pose tu viens avec moi chez les Weasley, Molly et Arthur me tuerait s'ils savaient que je ne t'ai pas empêché de rôder seule dans la rue. Même s'il y a eu des différents avec Ron tu es la bienvenue chez les Weasley.»

Ses paroles m'ont vraiment remonté le moral et j'ai remercié Harry je ne sais pas combien de fois. Il m'a aidé à faire ma valise et je l'ai aidé à faire la sienne. On a pris le Poudlard express et on est très vite arrivés chez les Weasley qui étaient très contents de me voir ce qui m'a fait chaud au cœur en ce temps glacial.

POV Drago

Je ne peux réussir à m’ôter Hermione de la tête, je l'ai aperçue dans le Poudlard express et elle avait l'air blessée, perdue. Cette vue m'a mis hors de moi quand j'ai su que je pouvais être la cause de son malheur. Mes deux meilleurs potes n'ont pas arrêté d'essayer de me remonter le moral en racontant des blagues dans notre parcelle malheureusement ce fut en vain. Quand j'arrive devant mon manoir ma mère m'accueille avec un grand sourire et m'enlace tendrement. Je suis heureux de la voir, mais une fois dans ma chambre je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir envie de tuer Ron et de ramener Granger ici. L'idée de la savoir là-bas est affreuse.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Hermione

Hermione «Harry, tu es sûr que je ne suis pas en trop ici ? Je peux partir, je me débrouillerai.»

Harry «Il n'en est pas question tu n'es pas en trop, tu restes ici.»

Ron a fait le trajet avec Lavande et ils ne sont toujours pas arrivés, j'ai peur de leur réaction quand ils vont arriver. Harry va dormir avec Ron et moi avec Fred et Georges. Ces deux-là ne m'ont jamais laissé tomber.

Fred «Salut Mione» commença t-il

Georges «Comment ça va?» termina t-il

Hermione «Et bien je ne suis pas au top en ce moment, mais maintenant que je suis ici tout va bien, merci de me prêter votre chambre.»

Fred «Mais comme toujours ma petite Hermione» commença t'il

Georges «Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici» termina t-il

Je siffle un merci beaucoup et ils m’aidèrent à m'installer. Une fois l'installation finie il faisait noir dehors.

Molly «A table !!!»

Il est déjà l'heure de manger ? Un rapide coup d’œil sur ma montre m'indiqua qu'il était déjà 19h45. Ron est rentré sans que je ne l'entende. C'est donc avec la boule au ventre que je descends l'escalier avec les jumeaux. Tout le monde est déjà installé à part nous trois et je m'assois à coté de Ginny et Harry. Ron est en face de moi et je sens son regard plein de reproche fixé sur moi. Je suis mal à l'aise à cause de ça, mais je ne dis rien et ne lève pas la tête dans sa direction, je n'ai pas besoin de déclencher une dispute alors que je suis une invitée. Heureusement que Fred qui est à coté de Ron a remarqué ce qu'il se passe et à donné un coup de coude à Ron qui a enfin détourné le regard. Molly et Arthur ont préparé un grand repas, il y en a pour tous les goûts. J'opte pour des patates sautées ainsi que du poulet à la crème. Durant ce dîner j'ai de nombreuses fois voulu prendre la parole, mais je me suis rétractée par peur d'être le centre de l'attention. Au dessert, il y avait une tarte au citron meringuée divinement bonne. À la fin du repas je fus une des premières à monter a l'étage pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et Ron. Dans ma valise, je trouve mon exemplaire de «L'histoire de la magie» et je commence à le lire ou plutôt le relire pour la quatrième fois. Après quelques dizaines de pages Fred et Georges arrivèrent dans notre chambre et je range mon livre pour discuter avec eux. Ils ont créé tout un tas de nouveaux bonbons aux effets de plus en plus farfelus.

Fred «Cette pastille verte permet de nous donner toutes les bonnes réponses pendant 30 minutes. Elle a un peu le même effet qu'une plume à réponses intégrées, mais en plus discret.»

Pendant toute la soirée ils me présentèrent tous leurs nouveaux gadgets et inventions. Puis quand je commençais à tomber de fatigue, on se coucha tous les trois.

_J'étais à Pré-au-Lard avec Drago, on s'est croisés à Honeydukes et on discutait tranquillement. Je lui demande si ça lui dirait d'aller aux trois balais pour boire une bière-au-beurre et pour mon plus grand étonnement, il accepte sans réfléchir. Toutes les personnes autour de nous nous regardent étrangement comme-ci nous étions des pestiférés. Puis soudain Ron apparaît et me fonce dessus, je ressens une violente douleur quand soudain…_

J'ouvre les yeux en sursaut, Ron est réellement là et ses mains enserrent ma gorge ce qui me réduit au silence. De mes mains, j'essaye de repousser les siennes, mais il y met trop de force. Je balance mes jambes pour tenter de lui faire mal, mais il les immobilisent avec son corps en se positionnant à califourchon sur moi. Mon dieu je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte me faire, mais tout mon corps est en alerte.

Ron «Sale petite putain, j'allais venir m'excuser au bal, mais tu étais trop occupé à te frotter contre Malefoy pour me voir. Alors, tu as aimé te faire sauter par ton pire ennemi ? Et bien puisque tu es une fille facile, je vais le faire aussi.»

Oh non, comment ses mots peuvent ils êtres aussi violents ? Il va me violer, il va le faire. Je tente désespérément de faire le plus de bruit possible pour réveiller Fred et Georges, mais en vain. Pour ouvrir sa braguette, il enlève une main de mon cou et je saisis cette opportunité pour hurler ce qui réveilla les jumeaux qui jurèrent et attrapèrent leur frère par le col. Je me lève et cours au fond de la chambre, je m'agenouille derrière le lit de Fred et regarde le mur en face de moi. Je ne veux plus jamais croiser le regard de cette personne que je croyais connaître. Ils hurlèrent, le traitant de tous les noms puis ils le jetèrent hors de la pièce. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir doucement, mais je ne me retourne pas. Fred me parle et pose sa main sur mon épaule mais je suis comme absente, je l'entends hurler quelque chose à son frère qui appelle Molly en urgence. Il y a maintenant tous les Weasley et Harry dans la pièce sauf Ron. Ils essaient par tous les moyens d'attirer mon attention et je les entends mais je ne parviens pas à répondre ni a bouger. Je ne sait combien de temps, je suis restée dans cette position en fixant ce mur bleu. La seule personne qui occupe mes pensées pour le moment est Drago. C'est la seule chose qui parvient à sortir de ma bouche.

Hermione «Drago, Drago, je veux... Drago»

Je continue de fixer le mur sans bouger en murmurant son prénom. Puis quand j'entends sa voix affolée je me sens revivre. Il s'approche de moi et me murmure des mots doux pour m'apaiser. Je tourne la tête et j'entends des exclamations venant de la pièce sûrement car ils sont soulagés de me voir enfin bouger un peu.

POV Drago

Ma journée s'est déroulée normalement, disons que j'ai rattrapé le temps perdu avec ma mère et qu'on à mangé. Tout a dérapé au moment où j'ai reçu un hibou venant de Molly Weasley. Pourquoi par Merlin Molly voudrait m'envoyer une lettre ? Le seul rapprochement que je puisse faire c'est Hermione ! Hermione se trouve là bas avec Ron. L'inquiétude m'envahit soudain et je déroule la lettre, ce que j'y découvre me glace le sang.

_Cher Drago Malefoy,  
Pardonnez moi de vous écrire à cette heure, mais l'heure est grave. Disons que les retrouvailles entre Ron et Hermione ont étés violentes. Ron a, il a tenté d'agresser sexuellement Hermione et depuis elle est assise par terre en fixant le mur. Elle est en état de choc. Elle n'a pas bougé ni dit le moindre mot cohérent pendant 5h maintenant. La seule chose qu'elle prononce est votre prénom. Pardonnez-moi de vous importuner, mais j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne réponde à personne d'autre que vous. Je vous en prie mettez vos différences de coté et venez l'aider.  
Molly Weasley_

La colère est montée en moi dès la mention de Ron. Je savais d'avance que c'était loin d'être une bonne idée. Je me précipite dans le salon et ma mère qui m'a entendu crier m'y attend. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui expliquer alors je lui donne la lettre et transplane devant la résidence des Weasley. Molly m'y attend.

Molly «Oh par Merlin vous êtes venu, je pensais qu'il s’agissait d'une cause perdue. Venez vite.»

Cette maison et tous ces rouquins me foutent vraiment la gerbe, mais si Hermione est là-dedans, je vais la sortir de là. Je voulais monter directement pour voir Hermione mais j'aperçois Ron dans l'entrée et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir mon poing se loge dans sa tête. Il recule sous le choc et essaie de riposter mais je pare son coup et lui en redonne un dans le ventre.

Drago «T'est vraiment qu'un taré de première, tu le sais ça ? T'es tellement un abruti que ta besoin de violer les femmes pour baiser.

Madame Weasley n'a rien dit durant la bagarre mais elle me rappelle qu'Hermione est en état de choc à l'étage. Je m'y dirige donc en quatrième vitesse et quand je la vois enfin je comprends l'ampleur des dégâts. Tous les Weasley et le balafré sont autour d'elle. Elle est prostrée devant un lit en fixant le mur sans bouger. Je l'entends marmonner mon nom et j'ai un pincement au cœur. Je ne suis qu'un connard pourquoi voudrait elle de moi quand Harry est là? Je m'avance doucement sous les regards haineux des Weasley.

Drago «Hermione ?»

Pas de réponse, je m'avance alors encore plus et je m'assois à coté d'elle. Je m'approche d'elle et lui murmure des choses comme «Tout va bien» «Tout est fini» «Tout va s'arranger maintenant que je suis là»... Puis elle tourne la tête vers moi et nos regards se croisent. Je la vois reprendre petit-à-petit des couleurs et tous les occupants de la pièce lâchent une exclamation soulagée. Elle se jette dans mes bras et ne veut plus me lâcher.

Hermione «Je t'en prie sort moi de là, emmène moi loin d'ici.»

Drago «C'est fini, je t'emmène ne t'en fait pas.»

Je me lève doucement en la portant dans mes bras et Molly nous laisse partir ravie de voir Hermione «revivre». Quand nous passons dans l'entrée Molly se tient prête à bondir sur son plus jeune fils s'il tente quelque chose. Nous passons la porte et je leur promis de leur envoyer des nouvelles avant de transplaner dans mon manoir. Ma mère nous y attend et pousse un cri en voyant Hermione. Ma mère m'aide à la monter dans la chambre d'amis, je la dépose doucement sur le lit pendant que ma mère redescend. Je m'apprête à quitter la chambre à mon tour mais elle me retient.

Hermione «Non! Ne me laisse pas toute seule. Pitié»

Je n'ai pas la force de l'abandonner et je me laisse tomber doucement dans le lit à ses côtés. Cette nuit, je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil, je l'ai regardé pendant qu'elle dormait jusqu'au matin. Elle a l'air si vulnérable comme ça et cet enfoiré en a profité. L'idée qu'il ait pu la blesser me rendait malade.


	9. Chapter 9

J'ouvre les yeux et pendant un instant j'oublie toutes les interrogations sur le lieu où je me trouve, je profite de la lumière agréable du lever de soleil et me blottis contre le corps à mes côtés. Puis mes souvenirs reviennent en masse, je me rappelle de ma nuit chez les Weasley, de l'agression de Ron, de Drago... Je suis donc au manoir des Malefoy et je jette un coup d’œil discret à Drago qui n'a pas vu que je me suis réveillée. J'en profite pour enregistrer dans ma mémoire ses traits, son visage dont j'ai si souvent rêvé. Je ne voulais pas appeler Drago par fierté, mais dans ce moment de détresse, il est l'étincelle que j'ai aperçue dans la nuit. Je n'ai même pas réfléchi, il m'est apparu comme une évidence, Drago... Je pensais qu'il ne viendrait pas puisqu'il était parti l'autre fois, mais j'ai quand même tenté ma chance et je l'ai appelé. Au moment où je l'ai vu dans cette chambre je me suis senti revivre, comme-ci il était mon oxygène. Il m'a prise dans ses bras si tendrement comme-ci il voulait me garder près de lui pour toujours. J'ai ressenti un sentiment profond pour lui depuis cette nuit même si je ne devrais pas, mais quand il est près de moi je me sens complète. À l'inverse quand il est loin je perds comme une partie de moi. Je le fixe toujours, mais il a l'air perdu dans ses pensées, il fixe un point devant lui. Je touche doucement son torse pour lui signaler que je suis réveillée. Ma main le frôle à peine qu'il sursaute et me regarde. Je murmure un bonjour presque inaudible et il me regarde droit dans les yeux. C'est à ce moment que je remarque que ses yeux sont légèrement humides et rougis comme s'il avait pleuré. Après un moment passé à me fixer il murmure à son tour un bonjour.

Drago «Tu sais je, j'ai vraiment eu peur quand je t'ai trouvé dans cet état. Tu étais livide et immobile comme un cadavre et ça m'a déchiré. Si j'avais pu te rendre des couleurs et ton sourire qui d’habitude m'énerve, je l'aurai fait.»

Que puis-je répondre à ça ? Drago vient de me laisser voir une partie de lui qu'il ne montre jamais par peur de paraître faible sans doute. Je suis vraiment surprise et triste de le voir aussi anéanti pour moi. Je me relève et le serre dans mes bras, il me serre fort également comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêve pas, que je suis bien là.

Drago «Pourquoi c'est moi que tu as appelé au secours ? Pourquoi moi alors que tout ce que j'ai fait c'est t'insulter et te laisser en plan ? Tu aurais pu appeler tellement de personnes, mais tu m'as appelé.»

Hermione «Je … Tu es la première personne à qui j'ai pensé... Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je t'ai appelé parce que je savais que tu me sortirais de là ou du moins j'espérais que tu viendrais. Tu sais Drago, tu compte beaucoup pour moi et même si ce n'est pas réciproque je voulais que tu le saches.»

Il se détache de moi et m'embrasse avant que j'aie pu anticiper ce qu'il allait faire. Ses lèvres sont douces sur les miennes. Il m'embrasse tendrement, son baiser n'a rien à voir avec la dernière fois. Ses mains sont sur ma taille et il ne rompt le contact de nos lèvres seulement quand l'air vient à nous manquer.

Drago «Ne pense plus jamais que tu ne comptes pas pour moi parce que ce n'est pas vrai.»

Cette fois je prends l'initiative et je l'embrasse. Il répond à mon baiser, puis une fois nos bouches séparées aucun ne prend l'initiative d'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Drago «Tu as faim ? Tu n'as rien mangé depuis un moment. Ma mère a préparé des pâtes carbonara.»

Hermione «Oui j'ai un peu faim...»

C'est la seule chose que je sois parvenue à dire devant le changement de conversation de Drago. Je me lève et je vois qu'il s'approche rapidement de moi comme-ci je risquai de m'effondrer. Je le rassure quand il voit que je tiens debout seule.

Drago «Excuse moi, j'avais peur que tu... que tu sois encore un peu ...»

Je ne le laisse pas finir et je reprends.

«Tu sais, même si j'étais tombée, je me serai relevée et c'est le plus important, mais je comprends tes inquiétudes.»

Nous ne prononcions plus aucun mot durant la «ballade» dans sa maison. Oui, c'est réellement une ballade je n'ai jamais vu de maisons aussi grandes. Chaque pièce est plus belle et plus spacieuse que la précédente, c'est magnifique. Je me sens chez moi, comme-ci je connaissais cet endroit depuis des années alors que je n'y suis seulement depuis hier. De nombreux tableaux décorent les murs, ce sont tous des grands sorciers qui appartenaient à l'époque aux Serpentard, ce n'est pas étonnant après tout il s'agit quand même du manoir des Malefoy. Nous descendons enfin au rez-de-chaussée où se trouve Narcissa Malefoy. Je me fige soudain de stupéfaction, je ne suis pas en état de rencontrer madame Malfoy. Drago sent ma gêne et pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules en les massant doucement pour me détendre.

Drago «Maman je te présente Hermione Granger ma …»

Voyant qu'il ne sait pas comment finir sa phrase, je décide de le faire à sa place.

«Son amie, je suis son amie.»

Narcissa m'a lancé un regard me disant qu'elle n'était pas dupe, mais je n'avais pas vraiment menti car en réalité je n'ai aucune idée de ce que nous sommes: Lui et moi. Ce qu'il s'est passé hier et ce matin est encore flou pour que je me proclame comme sa petite-amie.

Narcissa «Et bien Hermione, je suis ravie de t'offrir mon hospitalité et je suis certaine que tu dois avoir très faim.»

Je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de répondre car elle part chercher le repas tandis que Drago m'indique une chaise sur laquelle m’asseoir et il s'assied sur la chaise en face de moi. En réalité j'aurais préféré qu'il se mette sur la chaise à côté de moi car à chaque fois que je lèverai la tête je croiserai ses yeux gris magnifiques qui me font perdre tous mes moyens.

POV Drago

C'est mignon de la voir détourner les yeux chaque fois qu'elle croise mon regard, c'est comme-ci elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle me renvoie des images pas très appropriées pour un repas avec ma mère. Ma mère arrive, elle a encore fait dix fois trop à manger comme d’habitude mais bon au moins Hermione pourra manger à sa faim. Après le repas Hermione à remercié ma mère et lui a dit que c'était délicieux. Je l'ai ensuite emmenée dans ma chambre pour lui proposer de nouveaux vêtements et elle à pris un t-shirt gris qui sur elle fait une robe ainsi qu'un de mes caleçons. La voir porter mes vêtements... J'étais au bord de la mort, mais quand elle a commencé à se déshabiller devant moi, elle m'a assassiné. Le pire c'est qu'elle m'a lancé un regard innocent, c'était la goutte d'eau, je me suis levé et elle s'est approchée de moi. Elle m'a repoussée sur le lit et s'est agenouillée devant moi. Oh merde ! Elle m'a caressé à travers mes vêtements ce qui m'a arraché un soupir et elle à ensuite défait ma ceinture qu'elle a jeté par terre.

Drago «Qu'est-ce que tu fais Hermione ? Tu sais que tu joues avec le grand méchant loup ? Si tu continues, je ne pourrai pas arrêter.»

Elle ne me répond pas au lieu de ça elle prend mon membre dans les mains et dépose sa bouche dessus. Elle commence par déposer des baisers puis elle m'a pris dans sa bouche. J'ai cru mourir tellement c'était bon et je me suis accroché à ses cheveux que j'ai tiré un peu. J'ai guidé sa tête pour qu'elle aille plus vite et elle a suivi le mouvement. La regarder comme ça mon membre dans la bouche ça m'a fait exploser. Elle s'est ensuite relevée et m'a embrassée. C'était un baiser d'amour, je l'ai senti et sur le coup ça m'a effrayé avant de me rendre compte que ça faisait de moi le plus heureux. Je l'ai embrassée à mon tour et j'ai senti les larmes couler sur ses joues. Je me suis écarté et j'ai essuyé ses larmes avec mes doigts.

Drago «Ne pleure jamais plus c'est bien trop douloureux de te voir comme ça.»

Hermione «Ce sont des larmes heureuses, des larmes de joie, de bonheur et d'espérance.»

Drago «Je t'aime»

Tout le poids de mon cœur s'est envolé après avoir prononcé ces trois mots, ces trois mots qui veulent dire tellement de choses.

Hermione «Oh je t'aime aussi! Plus que tout.»

Je l'ai allongé sur le lit et je l'ai serrée dans mes bras comme ci elle était ma dernière chance de bonheur car elle l'est. On s'est endormis des rêves pleins la tête.


	10. Chapter 10

Une semaine plus tard

POV Hermione

Le Poudlard express n'a pas changé lui au moins. Je me demande vraiment comment vont être les nouveaux dortoirs. Dans mon compartiment, il y a Drago, Harry, Ginny et Luna. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir faire cohabiter Drago et Harry, mais c'est une chose faite. La vendeuse de bonbons passe dans l'allée, mais le poids de Drago qui somnole contre moi m'empêche de bouger je fais donc signe à Ginny pour qu'elle m'aide.

Hermione (en chuchotant)« Tu pourrais me prendre des patacitrouilles, des bulles baveuses et des berlingots à la menthe sil te plaît?»

Ginny « Oui, je te prend ça et lui il veut rien ?»

Elle pointe du doigt Drago

Hermione «Non je lui en laisserai»

Ginny acquiesce et me donne ma commande, je lui rends la monnaie en échange. C'est étrange d'être ici avec Drago qui en plus dort sur moi. Si on m'avait dit ça quelques années auparavant j'aurai pouffé de rire. Cette proximité me permet de sentir l'odeur qui m'est si familière. Je ne peux pas la décrire, mais je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. J'entends et sens sa respiration contre ma poitrine ce qui me rassure à chaque instant. Une de mes mains est discrètement ancrée dans ses cheveux. Je n'ose pas trop en faire devant mes amis qui sont tout aussi troublés que moi par cette situation nouvelle. Le trajet est encore long et je me sens tomber un peu sur son épaule.  
Je sens une main me caresser le bras et j'ouvre les yeux.

Drago «Coucou toi, tu t'es endormie, on est arrivés.»

Je me redresse en sursaut, il n'y a plus que nous deux dans la cabine les autres viennent juste de partir. Je tire Drago vers moi qui est visiblement amusé de la situation. En arrivant dans le château je respire enfin de nouveau, je ne pouvais certainement pas être en retard le jour de la rentrée.

Minerva «Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances d'Hiver et je vous souhaite un bon retour à Poudlard. Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué avant les vacances les dortoirs ont subis quelques travaux. Pour maintenir la bonne entente entre les maisons de Poudlard et lutter contre le sexisme, il a été décidé qu'une fille et un garçon de maisons différentes partageraient un dortoir à deux. Ceci est valable pour tout le monde ! Mettez-vous dans la file correspondante à votre maison et attendez le nom de votre nouveau ou nouvelle colocataire.»

Hermione «QUOI?»

J'ai exprimé mon désaccord assez violemment mais je suis loin d'être la seule et ma voix a donc été étouffée dans le brouhaha. Drago à l'air très en colère, je n'aimerais pas être a la place de mon futur colocataire car je sens qu'il va se faire en ennemi numéro 1 le prince de Serpentard. Je n'ai pas le temps de le rassurer car des personnes commencent déjà à être réparties.

Minerva «Hannah Abbot de Poufsouffle tu partagera ton dortoir avec George Weasley de Gryffondor ! , Harry Potter de Gryffondor tu seras avec Pansy Parkinson de Serpentard !, Neville Londubat de Gryffondor tu seras avec Luna Lovegood de Serdaigle!»

J'ai une énorme boule au ventre, j'ai peur d'entendre le nom de Drago à tout moments, s'il m'oubliait ? Si la fille de son dortoir est bien plus intéressante que moi ?

Minerva «Drago Malefoy de Serpentard tu sera avec … Hermione Granger de Gryffondor!»

Par Merlin ! J'étais tellement stressée par la situation que je n'ai même pas envisagé de partager mon dortoir avec Drago. Je ne sais absolument pas si cela est une bonne idée, les rumeurs vont sûrement circuler rapidement. En tout cas il y en a un qui a l'air de se ficher de tout ça. Drago se plante devant moi un grand sourire sur la face.

Drago «Je n'aurait pas besoin d'étriper de mec cette année, c'est une bonne chose.»

C'est quand même incroyable ! Je veux dire même si je n'avais pas partagé ma chambre avec lui je lui serais restée fidèle, j'avais plus de raisons de m'inquiéter de son côté. Enfin bref les mecs sont possessifs c'est un fait.

Hermione «Je t'en aurait empêché de toute façon, allez viens la il faut qu'on range nos affaires. Je n'en reviens pas qu'Harry soit avec Pansy, pauvre Ginny.»

Il ne répondit rien, sûrement parce qu'il n'en a rien à faire d'Harry ou de Pansy. Rare sont les personnes qu'il prenne en compte. Arrivés dans les dortoirs dans les premiers, nous étions libres de choisir la chambre que l'on voulait. Drago me dirigea au premier étage dans la troisième chambre sur la droite.

Drago «Celle-là est bien située, elle est lumineuse et assez grande»

Hermione «Si tu veux, tant que je peux travailler ça me va.»

Drago «Je vais aller prendre une douche pour me réveiller un peu parce que je suis crevé. J'en ai pour cinq minutes.»

Hermione «Ok pas de problèmes, je reviens je vais aller voir Harry.»

Je pose les valises sur le lit et je sors de la pièce. Je ne vois pas Harry au premier étage alors je descends au rez-de-chaussée quand soudain un mal de crâne me foudroie et je m'évanouis.


	11. Chapter 11

POV Hermione

Un horrible mal de tête me fit ouvrir les yeux, je clignote des yeux deux trois fois avant de réaliser que je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouve. Des frissons me parcourent d'un seul coup, je me trouve dans une pièce étroite et miteuse. Les murs sont gris et poussiéreux tout comme le sol où je suis assise. Des flash de la veille ressurgissent -j'étais partie chercher Harry- puis c'est le trou noir. Merde ! Il n'y a que moi pour enchaîner galères après galères. Dans toute cette panique un gros détail m'avait échappé, je suis dans une cage il y a des barreaux en face de moi. Génial, décidément, c'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais.

Sa main toucha sa poche de pantalon pour vérifier si sa baguette était là, mais comme elle s'y attendait elle n'y était pas. Elle se leva et s'approcha des barreaux. Elle était seule, elle décida donc de crier.

Hermione «Bonjour, y a quelqu'un ? Je vous en prie ! Si vous me kidnappez, ayez au moins la décence de montrer votre tête et de me nourrir je meurs de faim.»

Pansy apparut soudain devant la cage.

Pansy «Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais de geindre ? Qu'est-ce que tu peux être énervante !»

Hermione «Je peux savoir ce que je fout ici bordel ?»

Pansy «Et bien tu vois j'avais besoin que tu sois là pour éviter que lorsque j'aurais pris ton apparence Drago aperçoive deux Hermione. Ce serait fort embêtant, il ne saura jamais que tu es ici et moi j'aurais enfin ce que je désire tant. -Drago-»

La panique commençait à prendre le contrôle sur Hermione jusqu'à lui faire ressentir de la claustrophobie. Elle ne devait pas le montrer pourtant, elle garda donc son calme du moins en apparence.

Hermione «Tu crois une seconde que Drago ne s’apercevra pas de la supercherie ? Tu as une très faible estime de lui. À l'instant où il déposera ses lèvres sur les miennes, -parce-que ce sera les miennes pas les tiennes Pansy- il s’apercevra que tu n'es pas moi. Et a ce moment, il fera tout ce qu'il pourra pour me retrouver.»

En vérité la certitude dans la voix présente dans la voix d'Hermione avait seulement pour but d'impressionner Pansy mais elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle affirmait. Peut-être que Drago ne remarquera jamais que ce n'est pas elle.

Pansy «Tu crois vraiment qu'il t'aime ? Tu es vraiment mignonne, il cherche seulement à baiser rien de plus. Comme ci le prince des Serpentard pouvait s’intéresser à une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe fade comme toi. »

Elle sortit trois cheveux de sa poche qu'elle mélangea à une mixture dans une tasse. Du polynectar devina Hermione.

Pansy «Je te garde ici seulement pour prendre tes cheveux à chaque fois que j'en aurais besoin pour être toi. Oh et si l'idée de t'échapper d'ici t'effleure l'esprit rappelle toi que Lucius est ici.»

Lucius ? D'un seul coup elle comprit. Elle se trouve dans les cachots du manoir des Malefoy. Au moins elle savait où elle se trouvait. Pansy commençait à devenir elle et Hermione eu une sensation très étrange en se voyant elle-même en face d'elle.

Pansy «Bon je dois y aller, Drago m'attends, amuse toi bien.»

Hermione «PANSY ! Attends!»

Elle était déjà loin. Mais Lucius venait de faire son apparition dans les cachots.

Hermione «Lucius ! Sortez moi de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je vous en prie, je sais que vous ne me portez pas dans votre cœur et moi non plus mais c'est de votre fils dont on parle. Vous voulez vraiment laisser cette folle dingue l'approcher ?»

Lucius «ASSEZ! Écoute Granger je n'ai aucun désir de te voir ici, mais Pansy a dit à Bellatrix que tu as accompagné Drago au bal. Suite à cette révélation Bellatrix à ordonné que tu sois capturée puis amenée ici pour t'éloigner de Drago. Je suis loin de supporter cette nouvelle, mais si tu le rends heureux -ce que je suis incapable de faire- alors tu mérites d'être avec lui. Je ne peux pas te sortir de là, Bellatrix me surveille.»

Il s'était volatilisé avant qu'elle n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit. Cette conversation avait été une des plus étonnantes qu'elle n'avait jamais tenue.

Pdv Drago

La tension que le jeune homme avait accumulé ces derniers temps se ressentait dans ses muscles tendus. L'eau chaude l'apaisait doucement et relaxait ses épaules. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier encore plus cette sensation divine. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, ses mains descendaient lentement sur son ventre avant d'attraper son pénis qui venait de durcir. Le contact de ses mains chaudes l'enserrant lui rappela la délicate bouche d'Hermione. Il fit des vas et viens délicats, au rythme qu'Hermione avait pris...  
Quand il sortit de la douche et de la salle de bain Hermione n'étais pas là ce qui l'inquiéta avant qu'il se rappelle qu'elle était partie voir Harry et qu'il la vit arriver.

Pansy (apparence d'Hermione) « Alors cette douche ?»

Drago «Elle était plus qu'inspirante»

Il lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus avant de s'approcher d'elle.


	12. Chapter 12

POV Hermione

Ce n'est pas possible ! Réfléchis, Hermione. tu dois trouver une solution pour te sortir de ce merdier. Oh ! Si Seulement réfléchir ne m'étais pas impossible. Mon esprit ne cesse de m'envoyer des images de Drago et Pansy ensemble. Putain de merde ! Cette pouffiasse est clairement partie trop loin cette fois. Elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça. La panique m'envahit. Et si Drago ne s’apercevait de rien ? Bon dieu Hermione arrête de te prendre la tête et trouve une solution pour te sortir de là.

Pdv Drago

À peine avais-je eu le temps d'effleurer les cheveux d'Hermione que des coups avaient retenti sur la porte de notre chambre. J'avais clairement envie d'assassiner quiconque se trouvait derrière cette porte. Hermione paraissait véritablement déçue lorsque je me suis un peu éloigné d'elle pour reprendre mes esprits et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ressentir de la satisfaction masculine.

Hermione : « Ne réponds pas, ça peut attendre. Nous avons des choses à terminer avant n'est-ce-pas ?»

Elle accompagna sa réplique avec un clin d’œil aguicheur. Pendant une seconde j'étais très tenté d'ignorer le casseur d'ambiance, mais des coups retentirent à nouveau.

Harry : «Hermione ? C'est Harry ! J'ai croisé Luna et elle m'a dit que tu me cherchais. Je peux entrer ?»

Putain et il fallait que ce soit le balafré enfin Harry en plus. C'était prévisible, je vais devoir m'habituer à voir la bande de casse-pieds par ici. Si j'accepte d'endurer tout ça c'est pour Hermione et seulement pour elle. Je décide donc d'être gentil. Enfin, le plus gentil que je puisse être.

Pansy : « Oh allez bébé je te veux j'en peux plus»

Elle réduisit la distance qui se trouvait entre nous quelques instants plus tôt et commença à poser ses mains sur mon torse.

Drago : «Granger tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que j'ai déjà déteint sur toi ?»

Un petit rire sadique s'échappa de ma gorge lorsque je répondis à Harry en repoussant gentiment Hermione. Ce petit jeu m'amusait terriblement, je dois l'avouer.

Drago : «Tu peux entrer Harry !»

Désormais, Hermione avait réellement l'air de mauvaise humeur. J'ai réussi à mettre ma petite lionne de mauvais poil. Mes pensées sont interrompues quand Harry pousse la porte et entre. Ce dernier est toujours le même qu'il a toujours été. Notre relation est loin d'être la plus simple, je décoche un petit sourire gêné et en obtiens un en retour.

Harry : «Salut Hermione ! Salut … Drago.»

Le petit blanc avant mon prénom montre clairement la gêne qu'il y a entre nous. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas l'habitude de l'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom. C'est vrai que durant toute notre enfance nous nous appelions par nos noms de famille ou bien par des noms rabaissants. Je dois dire que je regrette de nombreuses choses que j'ai faites, mais je ne lui admettrai pas, du moins, pas avant un long moment. Ma fierté en prendrait un coup, et puis Drago Malefoy ne s'est probablement jamais excusé. C'est sûrement ça mon problème d'ailleurs. Je sursaute lorsque je sens une main taper sur mon épaule.

Pansy : «Drago ? Ça va ? Ça doit faire deux minutes que tu ne dis plus rien.»

Je secoue ma tête comme pour évacuer mes pensées et je m’avance vers Harry en lui tendant ma main qu'il prend en hésitant un peu.

Drago : «Salut Harry, pardon, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.»

Après cela, j'ai quitté la chambre pour les laisser entre eux. J'avais besoin d'air.

POV Pansy

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Si on m'avait dit un jour que je devrais taper la discute avec le garçon qui a survécu je me serai suicidé. Je dois vraiment agir comme Hermione agirait normalement. Autrement, ma couverture est foutue. Mais comment agirait Hermione ? Putain, c'est son meilleur ami, il la connaît par cœur. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.

Harry : «Je l'ai contrarié ? Parce que ce n'était pas du tout mon intention.»

Mes mains sont moites et je tremble un peu.

Pansy «Non non c'est juste que vous ne vous entendrez certainement jamais vous deux. Drago et Harry ami ? Je ne sais vraiment pas.

Merde, ça c'était l'opposé de ce que dirait Hermione. De plus, mon ton était super froid.

Pansy : «Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire.»

L'expression qu'affichait Harry était indéchiffrable et il pencha légèrement sa tête à droite.

Harry : «C'est ce que je me suis toujours dit. Je n'aurai jamais pensé échanger des mots autres que des insultes avec Drago, mais regarde c'était pareil pour toi et pourtant vous sortez ensemble. Enfin, si c'est bien ça.»

Le rouge me monta aux joues et j'étais folle de rage à l'intérieur de moi. J'évacue ma rage en serrant mes poings jusqu'à ce que mes mains portent les traces de mes ongles.

Pansy : «C'est vrai, mais tu sais rien n'est officiel et on va probablement se séparer tôt ou tard lui et moi, on n'est pas faits l'un pour l'autre. De toute façon, je pense qu'il n'a jamais oublié Pansy.»

Harry : «Ah ? Pourtant vous aviez l'air très proches dans le Poudlard express... Je ne pense pas qu'il ait quelque chose à faire de Pansy. Il voulait se débarrasser d'elle, c'était là tout le but du pari non ? Enfin bon ce ne sont pas mes affaires. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Pansy où en est votre pari ? Ça fait un moment que je ne vois pas Pansy dans les parages.

Un pari ? Mais de quel pari parlait-il ? Drago ne me ferait jamais ça.

POV Drago

«On va probablement se séparer tôt ou tard lui et moi, on n'est pas faits l'un pour l'autre»

Cette putain de phrase ne cesse de tourner en boucle dans ma tête. Je savais que ça finirait par arriver, ce moment tant redouté où elle se rendrait enfin compte qu'elle n'a rien à faire avec moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir, si j'étais resté dehors je ne me serai pas trouvé devant la porte de ma chambre et je n'aurai jamais entendu Hermione prononcer cette phrase. La seule lumière de ma vie menaçait de s'éteindre. Si j'étais resté dehors, je n'aurais pas envie de mourir.


	13. Chapter 13

POV Harry

Sincèrement, je ne suis pas certain de parvenir un jour à m’habituer à voir Drago et Hermione ensemble. Tout cela m’est encore bien trop étrange. Toutes les saloperies qu’il a faites sont encore trop récentes pour que je les mette simplement de côté. Mais, pour Hermione je serai prêt à tout. Je serai prêt à absolument tout pour la protéger et la rendre heureuse. Elle a vécu tant de choses horribles, cette fois je dois veiller à ce qu’elle soit heureuse. Si son bonheur est aux côtés de Drago alors je vais devoir m’y faire, je n’ai pas le choix. Seulement, ce que je n’arrive pas à comprendre, c’est sa réaction de tout à l’heure. Ça fait plusieurs mois que ces deux-là traînent ensemble et, malgré tout ce qu’il a pu se passer entre eux, ils n’ont jamais été capables de rester loin l’un de l’autre trop longtemps. La façon dont Hermione m’a répondu était vraiment très curieuse. C’était comme-ci elle tentait de se justifier de quelque-chose et puis, c’est quoi cette histoire ? Drago n’a aucun désir de se remettre en couple avec Pansy, ça au moins tout le monde peut le voir même sans le connaître. Quelque-chose n’allait pas et il devait résoudre ce mystère et rapidement. Il avait l’horrible sentiment que quelqu’un était en danger. Quelqu’un qu’il aimait.

POV Hermione

Assise en tailleur au sol, Hermione commençait à être épuisée physiquement et mentalement. Durant les dernières heures elle n’avait cessé d’essayer de trouver une issue à sa prison en vain. Elle était même allée jusqu’à utiliser ses compétences en karaté pour tester la résistance des barreaux. Ils n’avaient même pas bougé d’un millimètre. Elle n’avait rien mangé et n’avait pas dormi depuis qu’elle avait atterri ici. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à manger quoi que ce soit et, la cellule était entièrement vide, il n’y avait pas la moindre paillasse sur laquelle elle aurait pu s’assoupir une minute. La fatigue prenait possession de ses muscles endoloris et elle utilisait ses dernières forces pour rester éveillée. Qui sait ce qu’ils pourraient lui faire si elle s’endormait.

POV Drago

C’était tout ce qu’il méritait. Sa punition pour avoir causé tant de mal auparavant. Drago ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça. Il savait qu’il se comportait comme un gros con la plupart du temps, il en était parfaitement conscient. Seulement, ce n’était qu’une façade. Il voulait éloigner les gens, il n’avait pas besoin de leur pitié ou de leur compassion dérangeante. Drago n’a jamais su comment traiter toutes les merdes qui lui tombaient constamment sur la gueule. Il n’a jamais aimé les faux sourires qu’on lui adressait dans les couloirs, mais il savait très bien que se faire redouter était bien plus facile que de se faire aimer. C’est dans cette logique qu’il a toujours été infect avec tout le monde, une fois que les gens voient du bon en vous ils vont chercher à vous analyser, à vous trouver des excuses et Drago ne voulait surtout pas qu’on lui donne des excuses. Il était responsable de son comportement, rejeter la faute sur les autres c’était sa seule thérapie. Il avait besoin de se défouler sur les autres pour oublier sa vie merdique et rejeter ses idées noires. Cette vie lui convenait très bien. Être un connard ça a pas mal d’avantages, seulement, il se sentait vide. Peu importe le nombre de bières qu’il s’enfilait, peu importe le nombre de soir où il se défonçait pour tenter d’oublier son vide intérieur, rien ne marchait. Chaque matin, c’était pire encore que la veille. Quand il a embrassé Hermione il s’est rendu compte que, peut-être il n’avait pas besoin d’encaisser tout ça seul. Oui, tout ce qu’il faisait était égoïste. Mais, il était devenu accro à Hermione. C’est elle qui rendait son existence un peu moins dure. Depuis qu’il traînait avec elle il avait arrêté de se bourrer chaque soir, il rêvait de sa petite lionne toutes les nuits. Tout ça était très effrayant pour lui. Il s’était bien rendu compte qu’il devenait dépendant d’une personne qui finirait par le lâcher comme toutes les autres avants. Il espérait seulement que ce serait un peu plus long. Il s’effondra dans la salle de bain où il se trouvait et tenta de voir son reflet dans le miroir qu’il venait de briser. Il avait mal, mais ça le calmait, il avait taché son uniforme de sang. Dans un moment de détresse, il fixa un morceau de verre tombé au sol et le ramassa.

POV Pansy

Un pari ? Sérieusement ? Ils s’amusent encore à faire des paris de ce genre en terminale ? Pansy avait bien conscience qu’elle était pathétique. Elle savait que Drago ne l’aimait pas, mais elle avait toujours essayé de le garder pour elle parce que les sentiments qu’elle avait à son égard ne voulaient pas s’en aller. Elle s’était toujours dit qu’il finirait par avoir des sentiments pour elle à un moment ou à un autre. C’était cet espoir qui la faisait espérer une relation avec son amour de toujours. En fait, apprendre que la relation qu’il entretenait avec Hermione n’avait que pour but de lui faire comprendre qu’il ne voulait pas d’elle était bien pire que tout. Cela signifiait qu’elle était humiliée aux yeux de tous, que sans s’en rendre compte elle s’était ridiculisée, que tout le monde avait bien vu qu’elle courait après un mec qui ne l’aimerait jamais. Pansy détestait Hermione Granger, elle la détestait pour avoir eu ce qu’elle convoitait tant. Même si, au départ ce n’était qu’un accord entre Drago et Hermione il était désormais évident pour tout le monde qu’ils entretenaient des liens un peu plus étroits que ça. Elle détestait Hermione mais, elle savait aussi qu’elle aimait Drago. En se faisant passer pour Hermione elle mettait en péril leur relation. Elle n’avait jamais vu Drago sourire autant qu’en présence d’Hermione. Son magnifique rire n’avait jamais autant retenti entre les murs du château et, tout ça devait compter pour quelque chose. Il fallait qu’elle soit la plus forte ici. Pour une fois, elle se comporterait en adulte et elle ferait le bon choix. Il fallait qu’elle aille délivrer Hermione même si tout son être souffrait.

POV Harry

Harry tournait en rond depuis deux heures. Il ne pouvait trouver Hermione nulle part et n’avait aucun moyen de la contacter. Elle avait soudainement disparu de la circulation après leur discussion étrange et ça inquiétait encore plus le sorcier. Où avait-elle bien pu aller ? Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître Harry ne voyait plus qu’une solution. Il avait besoin de l’aide de Drago Malefoy et il ne pensait jamais dire ça. Ces derniers temps, c’est lui qui avait passé le plus de temps avec Hermione, il en saura donc peut être plus que lui. Sans hésiter il s’élança dans les couloirs à la recherche du blond mais, personne ne savait où il était. Le prince de Serpentard ne pouvait pas avoir disparu à moins que … Harry se sentit soudain bête. Hermione avait disparu, certes mais tout comme Drago ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu’une seule chose. Ils étaient ensemble actuellement et Harry s’était fait des cheveux blancs pour rien.

POV Drago

Drago ne savait plus ce qu’il était en train de faire. Sans vraiment être maître de lui-même il avait tenté de se faire du mal. Un éclair de lucidité l’avait frappé au moment où il avait posé le morceau de verre sur son poignet. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il n’en avait pas le droit. Il devait se battre pour sa mère car, c’était la seule personne qui l’aimait inconditionnellement depuis sa naissance. Il envoya valdinguer le bout de verre qui se brisa en percutant le mur. Les éclats de verre s’éparpillèrent partout dans la pièce et Drago songea avec tristesse que son cœur était dans le même état que ce morceau de verre. Il se leva avec peine et se dirigea hors des toilettes pour aller récupérer ses affaires dans son dortoir. C’était décidé, il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui pendant un moment. Il se fichait pas mal des répercussions que cela pourrait avoir sur sa scolarité, car il n’avait aucun doute concernant les capacités de persuasion de son père. En sortant des toilettes il percuta quelqu’un.

Drago : « Et mais tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention merde ? »

Il se rendit compte seulement après qu’il s’agissait d’Harry et que son expression était déconfite.

Harry : « Attends mais tu es là ? Mais alors elle n’est pas avec toi ! Putain mais ce n’est pas possible ! »

Drago : « Hey ! Harry respire, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Tu cherches qui ? »

POV Harry

Dans sa panique Harry n’avait pas remarqué l’état désastreux des poignets de Drago et le sang séché sur son uniforme mais, en le regardant de nouveau il le détailla un peu plus attentivement. Il ne l’avait sans doute jamais vu aussi vulnérable, il était tellement habitué aux regards froids qu’il lui lançait constamment qu’il restait interdit pendant un moment. Mais, il ne fit aucun commentaire car il voyait très bien que Drago n’avait pas envie de parler de ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Harry : « Hermione, tu ne l'aurais pas vue par hasard ? Elle n’a plus donné aucun signe de vie depuis un bon moment et ça m’inquiète beaucoup, surtout qu’elle était assez étrange ce matin. »

Harry remarqua que ses paroles agitaient beaucoup Drago qui ne pouvait désormais plus rester immobile. Il vit plusieurs émotions traverser le regard du blond, mais la peur domina le reste.

Drago : « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par étrange ? »

Harry ne savait pas ce qu’il pouvait révéler et ce qu’il devait garder pour lui, mais il décida que la situation était critique et il raconta donc à Drago ses soupçons.

Harry : « Et bien, c’est très étrange, mais elle ne semblait pas être elle-même tout à l’heure. C’est comme-ci quelqu’un avait pris son apparence. Elle semblait être vraiment surprise quand j’ai mentionné votre pari, comme-ci elle en ignorait l’existence. »

Pendant qu’il tournait en rond Harry avait imaginé toutes les possibilités et l’hypothèse du polynectar lui avait alors semblé beaucoup trop irréaliste, cependant, plus le temps passait sans nouvelles d’Hermione et plus cette hypothèse lui semblait vraisemblable. Drago semblait livide et Harry était sûr qu’il était parvenu à la même hypothèse que lui-même.

Drago : « Tu penses, tu penses que quelqu’un a enlevé Hermione et se fait désormais passer pour elle ? »

Harry acquiesça et Drago se mit à courir en lâchant sèchement le nom de Pansy. Après tout, ça ne pouvait être qu’elle pour avoir une idée aussi tordue que ça. Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent donc ensemble vers le manoir des Malefoy. Harry s’était contenté de suivre Drago. Il n’y a que lui qui puisse savoir où Pansy avait emmenée Hermione si leur hypothèse était la bonne.

POV Hermione

Hermione ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait ici. Toutes les heures se ressemblaient et, à chaque minute qui passait elle perdait espoir. Ses amis ne s’aperçoivent ils pas qu’elle a disparu ? Drago n’a- t-il pas compris que ce n’était pas elle ? Est-ce ci facile de voler sa vie ? Ses pensées sombres ne faisaient que la déprimer davantage. Hermione s’apprêtait à sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve quand quelque chose attira son attention. Elle avait entendu le bruit familier d’une transplanation. Elle se lève d’un bond malgré la léthargie de ses membres endoloris. Elle se colle au grillage, mais reste dans l’angle mort car elle n’a aucune idée de la personne qui vient de transplaner. Ça pourrait être n’importe qui. Elle pousse une exclamation de soulagement en entendant la voix son meilleur ami. Elle se met à appeler Harry en tapant sur les barreaux.

Hermione : « Harry ! Je suis là ! »

Leurs regards se croisent et elle peut lire le soulagement dans les yeux d’Harry.

Harry : « Hermione ! Mon dieu tu vas bien. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? »

Elle voulait répondre mais la fatigue la rattrapa et ses jambes la lâchèrent. Elle s’attrapa au grillage pour amortir sa chute. C’est seulement à ce moment qu’elle s’aperçut qu’Harry n’est pas venu seul. En la voyant Drago se précipita sur elle et tenta d’ouvrir la grille en vain.

Drago : « Hermione ! Est-ce que ça va ? J’ai … J’ai tellement eu peur. »

Hermione fut touchée par la détresse perçue dans la voix de Drago. Il ne mentait pas.

Hermione : « Pansy a gardé la clef avec elle. »

Sa voix était faible, bien plus qu’elle ne le pensait. Elle attrapa le poignet de Drago avant de pousser une exclamation.

Hermione : « Drago ! Mais, pourquoi tu… Qu’est-ce … Drago… »

Ses larmes coulaient toute seules sur ses joues, elle avait compris ce qu’il s’était passé. L’idée que son amour puisse vouloir s’infliger de telles choses lui retournait l’estomac. Harry, remarquant qu’il était de trop dans cette conversation s’isola pour leur laisser un peu d’intimité. Drago avait tiré son poignet par réflexe, il n’osait pas regarder sa lionne dans les yeux. Pas après cette vulnérabilité mise à nue. Hermione posa une main sur la joue du blond et l’attira un maximum vers elle.

Hermione : « C’est à cause de Pansy n’est-ce pas ? Quoi qu’elle ait pu dire sache que je t’aime et je t’aimerais toujours. Aucune pétasse ne pourra jamais changer cela. »

POV Drago

Ces paroles -autrefois sous-entendues-, prononcées à voix haute dans une situation telle que celle-ci touchèrent Drago d’une manière si puissante qu’il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Il leva son regard et le planta dans celui de sa bien-aimée. Son regard suffisait à exprimer tout ce qu’il n’arrivait pas à exprimer avec des mots. Il approcha sa tête du grillage et ils s’embrassèrent à travers les barreaux. Sentir la douceur des lèvres d’Hermione sur les siennes lui fit un bien fou.

Drago : « Hermione, je… je… »

Hermione : « Je sais, ne t’en fais pas. »

C’est à ce moment-là que Pansy transplana devant eux. Le regard de Drago n’était plus que haine désormais et il était maintenant dos à la cage. Hermione lui agrippa le bras pour l’apaiser.

POV Pansy

Elle n’y pouvait rien, la vision des lèvres scellées de Drago et d’Hermione lui fit très mal mais elle n’y laissa rien paraître. Elle avait rapporté la clef qui allait libérer Hermione. Le regard que Drago lui adressait lui glaçait le sang. Elle l’avait déjà vu vraiment énervé mais la colère n’était pas dirigée vers elle. Son regard était intimidant mais elle tint bon et brandit la clef.

Pansy : « Je ne m’attends pas à ce que vous compreniez mais je suis venue pour sortir Hermione de là. »

Drago : « Ouais, tu as vraiment merdé cette fois Pansy »

POV Drago

Drago s’avança rapidement de Pansy et lui arracha la clef des mains, il allait ouvrir la cage où était détenue Hermione au moment où il entendit un cri et il jeta la clef par les barreaux et se retourna vivement. Il découvrit Harry agenouillé à côté du corps inerte de Pansy. Dans le coin de la pièce se trouvait Bellatrix Lestrange, elle venait de tuer Pansy mais Drago devina qu’il était la cible du sortilège mortel car Pansy s’était déplacée pour protéger Drago. Elle était morte pour lui alors qu’il n’avait fait que lui montrer de la méchanceté. Il ressentit une peine immense mais également une poussée d’adrénaline. Hermione avait ouvert la cage avec la clef et avait laissé la porte grande ouverte. Les trois sorciers se regardèrent tous dans les yeux et se mirent tous d’accord sans prononcer un seul mot. Bellatrix fidèle à elle-même avait le besoin de fanfaronner. Elle se mit à rire cruellement comme-ci elle ne venait pas de tuer quelqu’un.

Bellatrix : « Oops, Drago te voilà enfin débarrassé de ce pot de colle. Écoute, la sang-de-bourbe ne sortira pas d’ici tu m’entends ? »

Harry lança un expelliarmus que Bellatrix n’anticipa pas et elle vola jusqu’à s’écraser violemment sur le mur derrière elle. Hermione en profita pour jeter un stupéfix pour assurer la défaite de la sorcière. Drago et Harry l’attrapèrent et la jetèrent dans la cage en lui ôtant sa baguette.

# UN AN PLUS TARD : EPILOGUE 

Pour nos personnages préférés Poudlard n’était désormais plus qu’un souvenir, néanmoins, ils n’oublieront jamais l’impact que cette école aura eu sur leurs vies. C’est grâce à cette école qu’ils se sont rencontrés, c’est dans cette école qu’ils ont grandi, connu leurs premiers chagrins d’amour, leurs premières disputes, leurs premières trahisons mais aussi leurs plus beaux moments.

#  SCENE BONUS : LE MARIAGE

Hermione était enfin prête, après avoir passé des heures pour s’habiller, se coiffer et se maquiller elle était désormais impatiente. Aujourd’hui elle allait épouser l’homme de sa vie, son véritable amour. Après leur dernière année à Poudlard, Hermione et Drago avaient décidés d’emménager ensemble pour pouvoir rentrer dans l’étape suivante de leur relation. Hermione se rappelle très bien l’angoisse qu’elle avait ressenti au début de la collocation. Elle était très maniaque et ordonnée et elle avait peur que Drago ne vienne mettre le bazar dans ses affaires. Au bout de quelques semaines elle s’était rendu compte qu’il faisait parti de son quotidien, elle en oubliait même la vie sans lui. C’était évident, elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. Hermione avait donc pris son courage à deux mains et avait demandé Drago en mariage. Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant mais tout c’était enchainé tellement vite… Aujourd’hui, elle allait se marier, aujourd’hui elle deviendrait Hermione Jean Malefoy. La seule évocation de ce son lui donna la chair de poule. En se contemplant une dernière fois dans le miroir elle entendit résonner la musique qui lui indiquait que la cérémonie commençait et, aussitôt Ginny la tira de sa rêverie et l’embarqua vers la salle de réception. Hermione n’en revint pas, tout était magnifique. La musique, les décorations … Tous ses amis étaient présents, dans leurs plus belles tenues et ils arboraient tous leurs plus beaux sourires. Elle faillit trébucher lorsqu’Harry lui pris le bras. Il avait été convenu qu’Harry accompagnerait Hermione jusqu’à l’autel en raison du sort d’oubliettes qu’elle avait jeté à ses parents quelques temps avant pour les protéger du monde de la magie. 

Harry « Wow, Hermione tu es simplement resplendissante. »

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents, elle avait passé tellement de temps dans tellement de boutiques qu’elle espérait bien être magnifique. Son choix c’était porté sur une robe bleu pastel près du corps avec un bustier et une traine pleine de brillants. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignons tressés -elle allait certainement passer cent ans pour tout défaire- et son voile était enlacé entre ses tresses. 

Ginny : « Hermione ! N’oublie pas ça ! »

Hermione se retourna et attrapa le bouquet de roses rouges au vol. Elle entendit du bruit et leva les yeux. Drago venait d’arriver et se tenait au bout de la traversée, magnifique. Le regard qu’il lui lança lui donna pleine confiance en elle et elle s’élança gaiement vers son mari en devenir. Pendant qu’elle avançait Hermione regarda les invités et les salua. Tant de choses s’étaient passées depuis leur dernière année à Poudlard. Elle aperçut au premier rang ses meilleurs amis : Luna et Neville d’un côté et Ginny et Blaise de l’autre. Quand ils arrivèrent au bout de l’allée, Harry lâcha le bras d’Hermione en lui déposant un baiser sur le front avant de prendre place à côté de l’estrade. Drago dévorait Hermione du regard, si bien qu’elle était presque gênée de l’intensité de son regard. Elle se sentait aimée et désirée et, en cet instant rien ne comptait plus. Elle allait passer le reste de sa vie avec celui qu’elle aime plus que tout et elle ne pouvait envisager un meilleur futur. Elle savait qu’ils se disputeront, qu’il y’aura des hauts et des bas mais rien de tout ça ne lui faisait peur car elle vivra tout ça avec Drago et ils surmonteront tous les obstacles de la vie. Le prêtre venait de finir son sermon et nous demanda de nous échanger nos vœux.

Drago : « Hermione, si on m’avait dit il y’a un an que je me retrouverais ici avec toi, sur le point d’unir ma vie à la tienne je ne l’aurai jamais cru. Le destin aime jouer des tours parfois cruels mais, il t’a aussi placée sur mon chemin et je ne pourrais jamais être assez reconnaissant pour ça. Je n’aurai jamais pensé pouvoir retomber amoureux chaque jour de la même femme, de ma femme. Je t’aime. »

Hermione sentait ses yeux picoter et son cœur se serrer. C’était magnifique. 

Hermione : « Drago, nous ne sommes pas partis du bon pied toi et moi mais, pourtant nous voilà réunis aujourd’hui pour célébrer notre amour. Le proverbe « les opposés s’attirent » n’aura jamais eu plus de sens qu’en ce moment même. Je pense être à court d’adjectifs pour te dire combien je suis amoureuse de toi, aucun mot n’arrivera jamais à exprimer la puissance de ce que je ressens quand je te vois. Je t’aime. »

-Voulez-vous Drago Malefoy prendre la présente Hermione Jean Granger pour épouse légitime et lui jurer fidélité jusqu’à ce que la mort vous sépare ? 

Drago : « Je le veux »

-Voulez-vous Hermione Jean Granger prendre le présent Drago Malefoy pour époux légitime et lui jurer fidélité jusqu’à ce que la mort vous sépare ? 

Hermione pris une grande respiration avant de fixer son amant et de déclarer « je le veux » à son tour. 

-Je vous déclare mari et femme.

Hermione ne put contenir le torrent d’émotions qu’elle ressentait en elle à cet instant. Elle n’avait jamais rien connu d’aussi merveilleux et, le regard de Drago lui indiquait qu’il ressentait la même chose qu’elle. Sans prévenir, il se rapprocha d’elle, l’agrippa par la nuque et l’inclina pour l’embrasser. Il embrassait sa femme et Hermione se sentait fondre. Elle était à sa place ici, entourée de ses amis et dans les bras de son mari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! C'est la fin de ma fanfiction dramione ! Merci d'être parvenu jusqu'à la fin. (j'avais posté cette fic sur mon compte fanfiction.net auparavent, mon pseudo est le même qu'ici. Ici il s'agit de la version corrigée) Ce n'est pas la meilleure fic qu'il soit c'est sûr ahah mais j'avais envie de vous la poster car elle avait été pas mal appréciée la première fois. Je vous remercie encore et ça me ferait très plaisir d'avoir vos retours en commentaires. Je pense traduire cette fic en anglais également. J'accepte toutes les suggestions pour des one-shot (sur tout univers), que ce soit en x-reader ou entre deux persos déja existants. Bisous et bonne lecture !   
> PS: Je précise qu'à l'époque où j'ai commencé à l'écrire j'étais en troisième donc plutôt jeune. Au début de ma fic il peut donc y avoir certaines maladresses. L'écriture s'améliore au fil des chapitres car je l'ai écrite sur plusieurs années. (je l'ai terminée cette année et je suis en terminale). Voilà et désolé si certaines fautes ont échappées à ma relecture.


End file.
